Frágil como el hielo
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Everest pasa una de las peores noches de su vida, con trágicas consecuencias para ella y el resto de los cachorros (PRECAUCION: historia solo para adultos, contenido de violencia gráfica y sexual)
1. Una noche para olvidar

_Saludos a todos, esta historia está basada en un relato de mi buen amigo Marowak-Dark, la cual decidí hacer como homenaje y como ejercicio literario para practicar con situaciones más maduras y agresivas (y tal vez sigan otras similares a futuro). Esta será solo de dos capítulos, pero estoy seguro serán suficientes para esta práctica. La historia original puede encontrarse aquí, si gustan leerla y darle su respectivo like y comentario:_

 _s/12911349/5/PAW-SEX_

 _Si este tipo de temáticas no son de su agrado, sugiero no la lean y chequen mejor el resto de mis historias, o manden sugerencias para ampliar mi catálogo de posibles proyectos._

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** _: historia estrictamente_ _ **PARA ADULTOS**_ _, situaciones con contenido sexual y violencia gráfica, es ficción, ningún cachorro fue lastimado en la elaboración de esta historia (solo algunas neuronas del autor por el desvelo), no se la tomen en serio, es ficción, no se apoya las situaciones descritas aquí, es ficción, solo es un ejercicio literario, y por si se me olvida,_ _ **ES FICCIÓN.**_ _Espero les agrade, dudas, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas (troleos e insultos serán olímpicamente ignorados)._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor, historia original Marowak-Dark._

* * *

 **Frágil como el hielo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Una noche para olvidar**

Everest, la husky rescatadora de los Paw Patrol, estaba despertando de un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, se percató que algo no estaba bien, pues al tratar de abrir los ojos, descubrió que no podía ver nada, pues una venda los cubría. También descubrió que estaba atada de sus patas con cintas plásticas y colocada boca abajo en el piso. Una gruesa calceta usada estaba en su nariz para evitar que pudiera olfatear, mientras otra calceta estaba en su boca, evitando que gritara, además de un bozal para impedir que soltara la calceta y como toque final, unos audífonos que tocaban canciones de música pesada fueron puestos en sus orejas para que no pueda escuchar. La cachorra no podía moverse, y con sus sentidos caninos totalmente inutilizados, tampoco podía averiguar su ubicación, ni quien la había capturado, ni siquiera si era de noche o de día. Lo único que podía sentir era la textura de una toalla sobre la que estaba colocada, pero no le ayudaba a saber dónde estaba o quienes eran sus captores. Podría estar en la playa, en el bosque, en una bodega abandonada en una camioneta, o incluso en otra ciudad, u otro país. También notó que no tenía ni su placa ni su mochila, ni siquiera su ropa, estaba totalmente desnuda e indefensa.

Trató de recordar cómo fue que llegó ahí, pero sus únicas memorias eran que la tarde anterior fue al cuartel para pasar un rato con Marshall, quien se le había declarado un par de meses antes. Como ya eran oficialmente novios, los dos caninos pasaban juntos más tiempo. Ese mismo día, convivió con el resto de los cachorros y después de un rato se dirigió a la montaña de Jake, cuando sintió que estaba mareada y detuvo su quitanieve en el camino. Después de eso, no recordaba nada, hasta ese momento en que despertó y se encontró secuestrada y atada. Trató de liberarse, pero las ataduras eran fuertes y estaban apretadas. Sus patas delanteras estaban atadas a su espalda y sus patas traseras unidas por los tobillos. Comenzó a sentir miedo por no saber qué es lo que pasaría después.

De pronto, sintió unos pasos que se acercaban. No sabía quién o quiénes eran, ni sus intenciones, pero estaba segura que no sería nada bueno para ella. Y en ese momento, solo podía pensar en Jake, su dueño y amigo, y en Marshall, su amado dálmata, esperanzada de que alguno la pudiera buscar. Todo eso paso por su mente, cuando sintió que la misteriosa presencia comenzó a tocar su espalda, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

-Eres realmente sexy –dijo una voz cavernosa y distorsionada.

- _Que….que está haciendo, por qué me toca así, que va a hacer conmigo?_ –pensó la husky. Trato de decir algo, pero la mordaza en su boca le impidió hablar.

-Tranquila, esto te gustara mucho –dijo la voz. Everest sintió que algo la estaba acariciando, era una pata, al menos sabía que era otro animal, pero no sabía si era otro cachorro, un perro adulto o incluso un lobo. Quiso suponer que era un cachorro, pero la forma en que la acariciaba era bastante obscena. Dejó de acariciar su trasero y comenzó a tocar su parte íntima, asustando más a la husky, quien en ese momento ya estaba aterrada y respiraba muy rápido, al mismo tiempo que su vagina comenzó a mojarse de manera inconsciente.

-MMMMHHHHGGG, MMMHHHGGGG! -protestó Everest, pero sus quejas no fueron escuchadas. Sintió que algo mojaba su vagina, era la lengua del misterioso cachorro, lo que comenzó a excitarla más, pero al mismo tiempo la aterrorizó, al adivinar cuál era el siniestro propósito de su misterioso captor. De pronto, sintió que alguien le quitaba el bozal, la calceta de su boca y los audífonos, pero dejo la venda en sus ojos y la calceta de su nariz, por lo que aún desconocía la identidad de su secuestrador.

-BASTA, NO HAGAS ESO, POR FAVOR…SOY VIRGEN! –suplicó la husky, pero eso no impidió que el misterioso sujeto siguiera disfrutando la vagina de la cachorra. Después, sintió como una lengua recorría su cuello, su cara, sus pechos, al igual que unas patas tocaban con lujuria y fuerza el resto de su cuerpo. No hubo parte alguna de su anatomía que quedara intacta. El misterioso cachorro estuvo así por unos minutos, mientras Everest seguía suplicando para que el ultraje se detuviera, sin que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas.

-Vamos a empezar con la diversión- dijo el sujeto. Acercó una bolsa y comenzó a buscar en ella, hasta que sacó un enorme dildo vibrador, el cual introdujo por la fuerza en el ano de la husky. Everest comenzó a gritar por el dolor que le provocaba en su recto.

- **NOOOOOO!, ME….DUELE MUCHO, BASTAAA!** –lloraba Everest aterrorizada, y comenzó a gritar más cuando el juguete sexual fue metido en su totalidad. Luego fue encendido y el dildo empezó a vibrar, lastimado más su adolorido ano. Era una de las peores sensaciones de dolor que la husky había sentido en toda su vida. El sujeto volvió a ponerle la calceta en la boca y el bozal para ahogar los gritos de protesta de la cachorra.

-Tu voz es muy sexy, pero tus gritos me molestan, y gritar no te ayudara, estamos solos y aquí nadie puede ayudarte, además, te gusta más así, verdad?–susurro el misterioso cachorro a su oído con una voz tenebrosa. Le dio una lamida en la mejilla y volteó a la husky boca arriba. Comenzó a morder cada uno de los pezones de la husky hasta dejarlos duros y bien parados. Después le puso una pinza para ropa a cada uno. La extraña mezcla de dolor y placer estaba excitando a Everest, quien luchaba por combatir esa sensación.

-Eres toda una traviesa, y esto es solo el inicio –dijo el desconocido, mientras ponía de lado a la cachorra y le daba varias nalgadas con una tabla de madera, dejando su trasero muy rojo. Everest seguía llorando, la sensación de ser ultrajada por un desconocido y sin poder defenderse era una terrible experiencia, la cual rogaba para que se terminara.

-No llores, ahora comenzara la verdadera función –dijo el misterioso cachorro. Le puso un collar negro alrededor del cuello, y de ahí colocó una cadena larga, la cual ató a la cola de la husky, forzándola a mantener en alto su trasero, el cual aún tenía el dildo vibrando en su ano. En esa pose, se podía ver perfectamente su vagina, la cual ya estaba hinchada y húmeda. Pasó su lengua una vez más para saborearla, y una vez que estuvo listo, el cachorro se montó sobre Everest y comenzó a restregar su pene en la vagina de la hembra, ya que pudo colocarse bien, la penetró con fuerza. Ella estaba muy apretada, y tras varios intentos sintió que algo se desgarraba en su interior, y comprobó que era su himen, haciendo que su vagina comenzara a sangrar, señal de que Everest realmente era virgen, pero eso no hizo que el atacante parara, y comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza a la hembra.

- ** _POR FAVOR, ME LASTIMAS, YA NO QUIERO ESO_**! –lloraba Everest, tratando de decir algo, pero la mordaza y el bozal impedían que protestara, solo sonidos ahogados salían de su boca, mientras el misterioso cachorro continuaba abusando de ella. Mientras la violaba, comenzó a darle más nalgadas, hasta que dejó su trasero totalmente rojo e hinchado.

-Realmente eres virgen, bueno….eras virgen! –dijo burlonamente el atacante, mientras pellizcaba con fuerza un par de pezones de la husky-, tú vagina es deliciosa, realmente quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo, valió la pena esperar -decía el cachorro mientras seguía penetrando violentamente a Everest. Así estuvo por lo menos diez minutos que para Everest fueron dolorosamente eternos. El violador sacó su pene y vio que estaba lleno de sangre. La husky suspiró aliviada de que hubiera terminado su suplicio, pero aún estaba lejos de concluir. De un tirón, el cachorro misterioso sacó el dildo del trasero de la cachorra, quien dio un grito ahogado al sentir su trasero totalmente irritado. El juguete sexual aún se movía y estaba lleno de materia fecal y un poco de sangre. Apagó el vibrador y lo dejo a un lado, mientras la cachorra respiraba agitadamente por el dolor. Se podía ver que su ano estaba muy dilatado y un leve hilo de sangre escurría de su recto.

-Qué asco! Eres una perrita sucia, pero no te preocupes, aún nos falta algo –dijo el cachorro misterioso. Tomó a Everest por atrás y de un solo movimiento, introdujo a la fuerza su duro pene en el trasero de la cachorra. Los gritos de dolor eran ahogados por la mordaza, y sus lágrimas eran absorbidas por la venda en sus ojos. El dolor era aún peor al que sintió en su vagina. Podía sentir como su atacante violaba una y otra vez su ya ultrajado ano con saña y sin importarle cuánto daño le ocasionaba, desgarrándolo en cada penetrada. El cachorro estaba a punto de venirse, pero prefirió sacar su miembro y lo puso directamente sobre la cara de Everest, eyaculando sobre su rostro. Le divertía ver como la husky reaccionaba al sentir el tibio fluido bañando su cara, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Mmmmhhhh, eso estuvo buenísimo, pero creo que ya terminamos, te gustó? –susurró la misteriosa voz al oído de Everest mientras le daba una lamida en su mejilla–, si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí y nos divertiremos una y otra vez, que dices?

Everest solo podía mover su cabeza como negativa, y de su boca solo se oiga un llanto que era ahogado por la mordaza. Ni siquiera trataba de moverse, estaba totalmente quebrada.

-Perra estúpida y llorona, apenas serviste para coger un rato –dijo mientras le escupía en la cara a la cachorra-, pero no importa, será mejor que te ponga a dormir, fue un placer probar esa rica y virginal vagina que tienes antes que cualquier otro perro, debes sentirte afortunada por eso –dijo el violador mientras le quitaba a Everest la calceta de su nariz y le puso un trapo mojado. La cachorra entró en pánico y movió la cabeza para no inhalar el líquido, pero todo fue inútil y comenzó a sentir que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y perdía la conciencia. Tenía miedo por las palabras dichas por el desconocido y pensó que esos eran sus últimos momentos de vida. Solo pudo pensar en qué pasaría con Jake, con Marshall, y el resto de los cachorros. Unos instantes después, cerró sus ojos y todo se puso negro.

Al día siguiente, Everest despertó en un claro en el bosque. Volteó en todas direcciones, comprobando que aún estaba viva, pensando que todo fue una pesadilla. Sin embargo, algo la devolvió a la realidad y le recordó cruelmente lo que ocurrió. Sus patas tenían marcas de ataduras, un líquido salado y pegajoso escurría de su rostro, el cual tenía un sabor extraño y desagradable. Notó que de su vagina brotaban unas cuantas gotas de sangre, al igual que de su recto. Trató de incorporarse pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor insoportable, tanto de su entrepierna como en su ano. Vio su quitanieve a lo lejos y se arrastró un poco para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero el dolor era demasiado como para ponerse de pie. Llena de desesperación, se dejó caer en el suelo y permaneció así por unos minutos, esperando que la sensación de dolor pasara, pero todo era inútil. Decidió activar su placa para pedir ayuda. Un instante después, oyó una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

-Habla Ryder.

-Ryder…soy…..Everest…necesito…..ayuda –dijo la cachorra con voz entrecortada.

-Everest, te paso algo? Jake está muy preocupado por que no llegaste anoche y …...

-NECESITO AYUDA! VENGAN POR MÍ, POR FAVOR, ME DUELE MUCHO! -dijo la cachorra llorando con desesperación.

-Tranquilízate Everest, enviare ayuda, no te muevas, solo dime donde estas! –dijo Ryder preocupado al oír a la husky gritar así.

-Estoy….en el bosque…cerca….del camino principal…a la…montaña…por favor, dense prisa…no…..aguanto….el dolor! –volvió a decir con angustia la cachorra.

-Enterado, vamos para alla! –dijo Ryder. Tomo su comunicador y oprimió el icono de Marshall. Unos instantes después, el dálmata llegó corrió hacia su dueño. Su rostro reflejaba una enorme preocupación y era evidente que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Ryder, ya tienes noticias de Everest? –preguntó consternado.

-Me temo que sí, necesito que vayas por ella en tu ambulancia lo antes posible….

-EVEREST ESTA HERIDA? DONDE ESTA? DEBO IR DE INMEDIATO!- gritó asustado el dálmata al saber que su amada husky estaba en problemas.

-Tranquilízate Marshall, ella está en el sendero norte del bosque, camino a la montaña de Jake. Ve por ella, atiéndela y después tráela a la torre, yo contactare a Katie mientras la traes hacia acá, y también le avisaré a Jake.

-Entendido, voy para allá –dijo el dálmata. Corrió a su ambulancia, y pisó el acelerador. Ryder marcó el número de su amiga veterinaria y le explico la situación. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Marshall trajera a la cachorra para poder ayudarla y les contará que fue lo que sucedió. Un sentimiento de angustia invadía a Ryder por las palabras dichas por la husky, como si presintiera que algo muy grave le ocurrió.


	2. Mitigando el dolor

_Saludos a todos, veo que esta historia ha sido recibida muy bien, pese a su temática fuerte y controversial, así que continuaremos con ella. Prometí que serían solo dos capítulos, pero la verdad tiene mucho material para explotarse adecuadamente, así que si no les preocupa, se extenderá un poco más._

 _Agradezco de todo corazón a mis leales lectores y amigos que me acompañan (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, NippyDzk, gracias por sus palabras, son maravillosos)_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _: historia estrictamente_ ** _PARA ADULTOS_** _, situaciones con contenido sexual y violencia gráfica, es ficción, ningún cachorro fue lastimado en la elaboración de esta historia (solo algunas neuronas del autor por el desvelo), no se la tomen en serio, es ficción, no se apoya las situaciones descritas aquí, es ficción, solo es un ejercicio literario, y por si se me olvida,_ ** _ES FICCIÓN._** _Espero les agrade, dudas, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas (troleos e insultos serán olímpicamente ignorados)._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor, historia original Marowak-Dark._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mitigando el dolor.**

Marshall iba en su vehículo a toda velocidad, en camino a la ubicación que Ryder le dio. El solo pensar que su amada Everest estuviera lastimada lo hacía sentir mal. Desde la noche anterior que supo que no había regresado a la montaña de Jake, tuvo un mal presentimiento que no lo dejó dormir, y esa llamada solo corroboraba sus temores. Tras unos minutos manejando, llegó al sitio indicado por Ryder y vio el quitanieve de Everest, pero no veía a la cachorra. Detuvo su ambulancia y comenzó buscar a su amada.

-EVEREST, DONDE ESTAS? RESPONDEME! –gritaba desesperado el dálmata. De pronto, oyó un sonido a lo lejos, un grito ahogado de ayuda.

-AQUÍ…..ESTOY! – gritó la husky, quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por arrastrarse. Marshall corrió hacia su amada, y veía que se movía con dificultad.

-EVEREST! GRACIAS AL CIELO ESTAS VIVA! DONDE ESTUVISTE, QUE PASO? –decía el dálmata mientras abrazaba a la cachorra.

-AYUDAME MARSHALL, POR FAVOR! –gritó la husky, sin dejar de abrazar al cachorro paramédico-, ME DUELE ATRÁS! SOLO…SOLO QUIERO IR A CASA –concluyó llorando.

-Tranquila amor, ya estoy aquí, déjame revisarte, RUFF RUFF, PANTALLA DE RAYOS X! –de su mochila se desplegó una pantalla y comenzó a escanear a Everest. No veía nada anormal, hasta que llego a su entrepierna y su recto y pudo ver lo que sucedió.

-OH NO….EVEREST, QUE…QUE TE HICIERON…. –no supo que más decir, mirando aterrorizado a la husky, quien solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a su novio.

-Fue horrible…yo….no pude….no quería…-lloraba la cachorra inconsolablemente, sin dejar de sujetarse de Marshall. Así estuvieron un par de minutos, hasta que Marshall decidió actuar.

-No te muevas, te ayudaré –dijo el dálmata, recobrando la compostura. Corrió hasta la ambulancia y sacó una camilla plegable. Ayudó a Everest a acostarse y moviendo unas palancas, la camilla desplegó unas ruedas, con eso pudo moverla hasta su vehículo, donde metió a la cachorra. Cerró la puerta y abordó la ambulancia, encendió la sirena y condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuartel. En el camino llamó a Katie, quien contestó inmediatamente la llamada.

-Aquí Katie, que necesitas Marshall –dijo la joven veterinaria.

-Necesito que vayas al cuartel para que revises a Everest, voy en camino con ella….me temo…me temo que alguien…la atacó.

La joven veterinaria se quedó sin palabras, pero trato de reaccionar a la situación.

-Está bien, voy en camino, allá los veo –dijo colgando la llamada. Unos minutos después, ya estaba en el cuartel, esperando a que llegara Marshall. Una vez que arribó al lugar, le ayudo a bajar la camilla que tenía a Everest, y con cuidado la introdujeron a la torre, donde Ryder ya los esperaba, pero Katie prefirió hablar a solas con Everest, ella necesitaba poder hablar de eso con otra chica, así que Marshall y Ryder salieron. Una vez que ambas estuvieron solas, Katie comenzó a reconfortar a Everest mientras la revisaba.

-Sé que no quieres hablar de lo sucedido, pero no tienes nada que temer aquí, quiero ayudarte, pero necesito saber que pasó para aplicar el tratamiento adecuado, tomate tu tiempo y cuando te sientas lista, podemos hablar –djo Katie mientras sacaba sus instrumentos de una maleta médica. Everest cerró los ojos, abrazo a la chica, y llorando comenzó a contarle todo.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, los cachorros estaban fuera del cuartel, aprovechando que era un día sin rescates, sin saber lo que había pasado, pero una llamada urgente de Ryder los convocó a todos. Poco a poco fueron llegando y su dueño les comentó la terrible noticia. Tracker, el pequeño chihuahua y miembro más reciente de los PAW Patrol, fue el último en llegar, pues venia de la jungla, un viaje largo y cansado. Estacionó su vehículo y luego entró al cuartel, buscando a sus amigos, pero vio que todos estaban reunidos cerca de Everest, quien estaba acostada en un cojín y cubierta con una frazada, llorando y balbuceando, mientras Marshall la abrazaba.

-Hola amigos, que ocurre? –preguntó extrañado el cachorro explorador.

-Malas noticias –dijo Chase con tristeza–, Everest fue secuestrada ayer y…parece que fue…..ultrajada sexualmente.

-QUEE! NO WAY! No puede ser posible! –dijo el chihuahua-, quien pudo hacer algo así?

-No lo sabemos, pero eso averiguaremos –dijo Rubble muy serio.

-No descansaremos hasta encontrar al culpable –dijo Rocky molesto, mientras Zuma y Skye asentían con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, yo los ayudare a encontrar al bastardo que haya hecho eso –dijo Tracker-, oigan, puedo hablar con ella para tratar de tranquilizarla?

-Seguro, pero ten cuidado, está muy traumatizada por el suceso –dijo Skye.

-Don´t worry pups, no se preocupen, seré cuidadoso –dijo el chihuahua, mientras se acercaba a la pareja. Pudo ver que la husky estaba acostada y acurrucada a Marshall, quien la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. El dálmata también se veía triste y preocupado.

-Tranquila amor, nadie te volverá a lastimar, te lo prometo –dijo Marshall llorando mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la de la husky. Volteó y vio que Tracker estaba ahí.

-Hola Tracker –dijo Marshall con tristeza, secando sus lágrimas con su pata.

-Hola Marshall, lamento interrumpir esto, pero puedo hablar con Everest para reconfortarla? –preguntó tímidamente el chihuahua.

-Seguro, iré por algo de comer para ella –dijo el dálmata. Se levantó y fue por un plato de comida. Tracker se colocó al lado de la husky, quien al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Tracker, me alegra verte! -dijo Everest.

-A mí también me alegra ver que estés viva, como te sientes?

-Me siento…muy mal…..me violaron….fue…fue algo horrible…-dijo la cachorra llorando.

-No te preocupes Everest, ya estamos todos aquí, y haremos todo lo que podamos para encontrar al miserable que te hizo eso, te lo prometo!.

-Gra….gracias Tracker, te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Yo también te quiero Everest –dijo el chihuahua, abrazando a la husky, logrando que se tranquilizara-, te dejare descansar, necesitas recuperarte.

-Gracias –dijo Everest mientras se acostaba nuevamente. Marshall le trajo un plato lleno de croquetas y lo puso a su lado. La husky se acercó al plato y comió un par de bocados. El dálmata se alejó para dejar que la cachorra comiera en paz y se acercó al chihuahua.

-Gracias por ayudarme a tranquilizarla Tracker, eres un excelente amigo.

-You are welcome! De nada, para eso somos amigos.

-Ven, iremos con Chase para organizar la búsqueda.

-OH RIGHT! DE ACUERDO!–dijo entusiasmado el chihuahua. Los dos cachorros salieron con el resto de sus amigos, preparando la logística de la cacería del criminal. Mientras eso pasaba abajo, Ryder estaba en la planta superior con Katie y Jake, quien llegó un par de horas antes, pero aun no podía creer lo que le habían comentado.

* * *

-Como esta ella, Katie? –preguntó el joven esquiador.

-Nada bien –suspiró la joven veterinaria –está muy lastimada, física y emocionalmente, jamás había visto que alguien maltratara a una cachorra así antes. Su vagina y su recto están muy lastimados, apenas podía caminar, quien hizo esto se tomó su tiempo para ultrajarla de una maneja salvaje y brutal y hacerle el mayor daño posible.

Ryder miró a Katie, estaba realmente asqueada de solo pensar todo lo que pasó la cachorra, ninguno podía creer que algo así le hubiera pasado a uno de los suyos, en especial a alguien como Everest, quien era sinónimo de fortaleza y valentía, y ahora estaba prácticamente destrozada y temerosa.

-Amigo, no puede creer que alguien le hiciera eso a Everest, ella es alguien tan noble, solo un animal depravado podría haber hecho eso –dijo Jake, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y cerrando sus puños por la frustración de no haber estado con ella para defenderla.

-Crees que se recupere? –preguntó Ryder a Katie.

-Las heridas si, aunque deberá descansar y estar en cama por un tiempo, pero…. me preocupa más las secuelas psicológicas, esta devastada, su espíritu fue quebrado, y el trauma psicológico es extenso, espero que con la terapia adecuada se recupere pronto.

-Ella es una luchadora, ten por seguro que lo hará –dijo Jake–, y estaré con ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario. En tanto, me gustaría encontrar a quien le hizo esto, nunca he querido hacerle daño a nadie…pero en este caso, si logro averiguar quien fue, voy a tomarlo con mis propias manos y lo golpeare hasta arrancarle su miserable vida.

Katie miró a su amigo, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, pero en cierta forma entendía lo que sentía, ver la forma en que Everest fue ultrajada era algo que la impactó mucho, y deseaba de todo corazón que el culpable sufriera tanto como hizo sufrir a la husky.

-Tranquilo Jake, te entiendo, también estoy furioso por esto, pero no debemos precipitarnos, ya instruí a los cachorros para que comiencen a hacer lo necesario para investigar y atrapar a ese criminal, debemos actuar lo antes posible para que no huya impunemente –dijo Ryder.

-Tienes razón amigo, vamos tras ese desgraciado! –dijo Jake. Los tres humanos asintieron con la cabeza, y se prepararon para bajar a la planta principal, cuando sonó el comunicador de Ryder. Al tomarlo, vio que era Carlos, a quien le había dejado recado una hora atrás.

-Aquí Carlos, disculpa que te interrumpa pero, aún esta Jake ahí contigo?

-Si, está conmigo y con Katie.

-Un favor…podrías esperar a que se retire? Necesito hablar contigo….en privado.

Ryder se extrañó al oír la extraña petición de su amigo hispano, pero decidió complacerlo.

-Adelántense, mientras atiendo a Carlos, por favor –dijo mientras Katie y Jake tomaban el ascensor. Una vez que ambos bajaron, retomó la llamada –Puedes hablar….

-Recibí tu mensaje, y creo….. creo que sé quién fue el que ataco a Everest.


	3. Cazando a un fantasma

_Saludos a todos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de esta controvertida y cruda historia._

 _Mis infinitos agradecimientos a mis leales amigos y lectores que han estado a mi lado desde que entre en forma a este sitio (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, NippyDzk, Rigoberto Montaez, de todo corazón les doy las gracias por sus palabras de aliento)_

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** _: historia estrictamente_ _ **PARA ADULTOS**_ _, situaciones con contenido sexual y violencia gráfica, es ficción, ningún cachorro fue lastimado en la elaboración de esta historia (solo algunas neuronas del autor por el desvelo), no se la tomen en serio, es ficción, no se apoya las situaciones descritas aquí, es ficción, solo es un ejercicio literario, y por si se me olvida,_ _ **ES FICCIÓN.**_ _Espero les agrade, dudas, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas (troleos e insultos serán olímpicamente ignorados)._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor, historia original Marowak-Dark._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Cazando un fantasma**

Chase estaba afuera con los cachorros. El resto de los perros estaban parados en una fila, como cuando Ryder los convocaba, solo que en esta ocasión era el cachorro policía quien estaba dando las órdenes. Nadie recordaba ver tan serio a Chase antes, y la situación que estaban pasando ameritaba una actitud así.

-Muy bien cachorros, alguien se atrevió a lastimar a nuestra amiga, y quien se metió con Everest, se mete con todos los PAW Patrol! Debemos hacer nuestor mejor esfuerzo para encontrar a ese miserable y haremos que pague caro lo que hizo, entendieron?

Los cachorros aullaron en señal de afirmación. Todos querían participar en esa cacería.

-Asignaré las parejas de cachorros que saldrán a patrullar, les indicaré los lugares que deberán revisar, y lo que deben de hacer en caso de que vean algo sospechoso, si encuentran algún cachorro o animal que no sea de aquí, no actúen de inmediato, necesitamos toda la información necesaria para no cometer errores.

-De acuerdo! –dijeron los cachorros, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Rocky y Zuma, ustedes irán a la playa, Skye y Rubble, irán a la ciudad, Tracker, iras conmigo al bosque. Marshall, necesito que sigas cuidando a Everest en lo que regresamos.

-Cuenta conmigo Chase -dijo el dálmata con seriedad.

-Ya escucharon las instrucciones, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCIÓN! –gritó Chase, mientras los cachorros ladraban al unísono. Abordaron sus vehículos y se dirigieron a los lugares que Chase determinó. Marshall regresó a ver a la husky, quien estaba dormida por el efecto de los anestésicos que Katie le había suministrado. Se limitó a quedarse a su lado y observarla. Le tranquilizó verla con vida y a salvo, y sobretodo, libre de angustia o miedo por la horrible experiencia. Llevaba su mochila de paramédico por si requería ayuda, y esperaba que sus amigos encontraran alguna pista útil para atrapar al violador.

* * *

-Es en serio lo que dices? –preguntó Ryder totalmente impactado por lo que le dijo su amigo.

-Así es, me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, pero cuando recibí tu mensaje, empecé a comprender algunas situaciones raras que habían pasado por aquí. Alguien robó cosas de mi caja de herramientas, faltaba una navaja, unas cintas de plástico e incluso un par de mis calcetas, y me di cuenta de que eran demasiadas coincidencias para dejarlas de lado, así que, si requieres mi autorización para actuar, adelante, solo…..solo quiero que me avises cuando confirmes lo que te dije, ese crimen no puede quedar impune

-Está bien, te agradezco por tu llamada, y te informaré de ser ciertas tus sospechas- dijo Ryder. Colgó la llamada y meditó lo que Carlos le había compartido. No era posible que esa teoría fuera cierta, pero de serlo, debían actuar con precaución para evitar que el agresor escapara si la sospecha era cierta. Tomó su comunicador y marcó el símbolo de Chase.

-Chase, donde te encuentras? –preguntó Ryder.

-Estoy con Tracker, vamos en camino al sitio donde encontraron a Everest.

-Escucha cuidadosamente, hay un cambio de planes, quiero que regreses con él, dile que necesito a todos de vuelta porque Jake encontró una pista y sospechamos de unos lobos y vamos a necesitar su ayuda para atraparlos.

-Sí, jefe Ryder, enseguida –dijo Chase y colgó la llamada–, hubo cambio de planes Tracker, debemos volver al cuartel!

-Entendido Chase, let´s go! Vamos!– dijo el chihuahua, y dieron la vuelta hacia el cuartel. Ryder esperó a que todos los cachorros estuvieran reunidos y se dirigió a ellos.

-Cachorros, parece que hay sospechosos del ataque a Everest, una pandilla de lobos que andan rondando Bahía Aventura; Tracker, necesito que me acompañes a la montaña de Jake para ver si tus super oídos pueden encontrarlos, iremos en mi todoterreno, será más rápido para no perder el rastro.

-I´M ALL EARS, SOY TODO OIDOS! -dijo Tracker, moviendo sus orejas.

-Chase y Rocky, necesito que vayan con la alcaldesa para alertarla, Zuma, Rubble y Marshall, quédense con Everest para cuidarla, nos veremos en una par de horas.

Los cachorros aullaron y se dividieron para hacer las tareas designadas. Ryder subió a su todoterreno y espero a que Tracker subiera y ambos se fueron con dirección a la montaña. Una vez que se alejaron, Chase y Rocky se acercaron discretamente al jeep del chihuahua.

-No entiendo, que te dijo Ryder que debemos hacer? –preguntó Rocky.

-Dijo que revisemos su vehículo, yo buscaré en la parte de atrás y tú revisa su GPS.

-Estas diciendo que sospechan de Tracker? Eso no puede ser, los dos son amigos!

-Lo sé, pero Carlos hablo con Ryder y por eso nos pidió averiguar eso.

Rocky tomó el GPS del jeep, subió a la planta alta de la torre y lo conectó a la pantalla. Comenzó a manipular el menú de navegación y busco en la fecha señalada. En tanto, Chase olfateaba el vehículo, y notó que en la parte trasera, donde estaba la llanta de refacción, había una compuerta oculta. La abrió, pero solo encontró la herramienta indispensable para cambiar las llantas, pero un olor en particular lo hizo revisar nuevamente, y bajo esa herramienta, había otra compuerta disimulada en el fondo. Estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando sonó su placa. Era Rocky, así que contestó el llamado.

-No vas a creer esto, se supone que el día que secuestraron a Everest, Tracker debía estar en la selva, pero su registro de navegación indica que estaba muy cerca de aquí, en una parte del bosque, eso me parece sospechoso.

-También a mí, acabo de encontrar un compartimento adicional en su vehículo.

-Y que encontraste? –preguntó Rocky.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar -dijo Chase-. Abrió el compartimento y halló una bolsa negra, de la cual se desprendía un fuerte olor a heces fecales, y a la esencia de Everest. Al abrirla, el cachorro policía vio su contenido y con eso despejo sus dudas, ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Tracker y Ryder dieron varias vueltas al área cercana a la montaña, pero sin resultados. El chihuahua no pudo oí nada que les fuera de utilidad para encontrar a los lobos, solo chismes de algunas personas que iban al resort, y sonidos de otros animales que viven en los alrededores, así que decidieron regresar al cuartel. Ambos descendieron del todoterreno y caminaron hacia la torre.

-I´m sorry Ryder, no pude escuchar nada de utilidad –dijo el chihuahua.

-Descuida, sé que pronto encontraremos a los culpables, estoy seguro.

Los dos avanzaron hacia el elevador, cuando de improviso, Chase se abalanzó sobre Tracker, derribándolo. Una vez que estaba en el suelo, el pastor alemán le quitó la mochila y su placa de PAW Patrol, tomó unas esposas y se las puso al chihuahua, quien no sabía que estaba pasando.

- **NO TE MUEVAS, DESGRACIADO PEDAZO DE MIERDA**! -gritó Chase, presionando la cara del chihuahua contra el piso.

- **CHASE, QUE HACES? QUE ESTA PASANDO**? –dijo Tracker, mientras Rubble y Zuma salían, alertados por el ruido y los gritos.

-Tú eres quien debe de darnos una explicación –dijo Ryder con severidad, mientras Chase ponía al chihuahua de rodillas y esposado.

-Estas arrestado por secuestro, violación, agresión y tortura hacia una PAW Patrol!

- **ESO ES RIDÍCULO! YO NO HICE NADA!** –gritó el chihuahua. Sin embargo, vio cuando Rocky se acercó y dejó caer frente al cachorro explorador la bolsa negra. Con su pinza volteo la bolsa y vieron su contenido: cinta ductape, cintillos de plástico, un par de calcetas usadas, un par de audífonos, un dildo vibrador envuelto en una bolsa plástica, aun con rastros de materia fecal, una tabla de madera, la venda con la que le taparon los ojos a Everest, todavía con restos de saliva y semen, y un distorsionador de voz. El rostro de Tracker palideció y se quedó sin palabras, mientras los demás cachorros lo observaban molestos y con desprecio.

-Entonces explica esto –dijo Rocky con disgusto-, igual que el recorrido de tu jeep, que muestra que estuviste aquí el día que secuestraron a Everest.

-Eres un idiota! Ni siquiera te deshiciste de la evidencia! Deja de negarlo y confiesa tu crimen! –dijo Chase.

Totalmente acorralado y sin más que poder hacer, el chihuahua se resignó y habló.

-Está bien, lo confieso, i did it, yo lo hice, pero fue por culpa de ella –dijo cínicamente.

-Como te atreves a decir eso? –dijo Ryder.

-That´s true, yo quería que ella fuera mi novia, desde que la ví me enamore perdidamente de ella, y me obsesione, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero cuando me enteré que ya era novia de Marshall, no pude controlarme y enloquecí, mi corazón se llenó de rabia, y decidí que tenía que darle una lección, y fue que hice todo eso, porque ella se lo merecía por rechazarme.

-Que está pasando aquí? Por qué esta esposado Tracker? Preguntó Everest, quien apenas se podía mover, y era acompañada de Marshall.

-Te presento a tu violador, Everest, míralo bien, porque no volverás a verlo en mucho tiempo –dijo Chase, mientras sujetaba al chihuahua de su collar. La husky quedó petrificada, no podía creer lo que Chase le había dicho, que ese cachorro quela abrazó horas antes fuera realmente su agresor.

-Es cierto eso Tracker? -preguntó Everest con lágrimas en sus ojos–, dime que no lo es.

Al ver esa mirada, el chihuahua dejo de lado su comportamiento cínico y miro al suelo.

-Sí, es verdad, todo es cierto, sabía que no serías mía, así que preferí tomarte a la fuerza, y lo logré, así que ese dálmata estúpido ya no podrá disfrutarte como yo lo hice, siempre seré yo el primero que te quito tu preciosa virginidad –dijo Tracker esbozando una sonrisa.

De pronto, Marshall se abalanzó sobre el chihuahua y lo golpeo con su pata derecha, derribándolo. Ya en el piso, comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez. Trató de morder su cuello, pero Rocky, Zuma y Rubble sujetaron al dálmata y lo apartaron del chihuahua violador.

-MALDITO ENFERMO! DEBERÍA MATARTE AQUI MISMO! SUELTENMEEE, QUIERO ACABAR CON EL! –gritó con furia Marshall mientras forcejeaba para liberarse. Chase alzó a Tracker, quien escupió un poco de sangre, producto del golpe que recibió.

-Levántate y camina! Te esperan al menos 10 años en prisión por tu delito –dijo Chase. Tracker volteó y vio a la husky, su rostro estaba aún en shock y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Verla así hizo que borrara la sonrisa por un momento y volteó la mirada.

-I´m sorry Everest, espero me perdones algún día –dijo Tracker antes que Chase lo subiera a su patrulla. Encendió el motor y se fueron rumbo a la comisaria, dejando a todos los cachorros impactados por tan cruel descubrimiento. Everest estaba en shock al saber que su mejor amigo la amaba en secreto, pero que por un arranque de celos la hizo sufrir esa trágica noche. Abrazó a Marshall y volvió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. El resto de los cachorros la abrazó para consolarla. Sabían que su atacante había sido capturado, pero la herida en su alma tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a sanar.


	4. Segunda oportunidad

_Saludos a todos, pues para quienes creyeron que esto había acabado, pues no es asi! Esto da para mucho más, tal vez explote aún más esto, ya veremos hasta donde nos lleva esta controvertida y cruda historia._

 _Nuevamente debo agradecer a ustedes, mis fieles lectores, por darme ánimos para seguir con mis proyectos (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, NippyDzk, Rigoberto Montaez, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, es una alegría leer sus comentarios)_

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** _: historia estrictamente_ _ **PARA ADULTOS**_ _, situaciones con contenido sexual y violencia gráfica, es ficción, ningún cachorro fue lastimado en la elaboración de esta historia (solo algunas neuronas del autor por el desvelo), no se la tomen en serio, es ficción, no se apoya las situaciones descritas aquí, es ficción, solo es un ejercicio literario, y por si se me olvida,_ _ **ES FICCIÓN.**_ _Espero les agrade, dudas, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas (troleos e insultos serán olímpicamente ignorados)._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor, historia original Marowak-Dark._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Segunda oportunidad**

El juicio de Tracker siempre será recordado en Bahía Aventura por haber sido rápido pero impactante. La noticia corrió por toda la ciudad y la gente estaba al pendiente del destino que sufriría el chihuahua. A cambio de admitir su culpabilidad y confesar su crimen, se le ofreció una reducción a su condena. Con cruda y fría precisión, Tracker relató con todo detalle cómo planeo el secuestró a su amiga, los ultrajes y abusos que le hizo y los motivos que lo orillaron a realizar tan reprobable acto. Todos los que asistieron al juicio salieron asqueados y molestos al oír el testimonio del cachorro que todos admiraban y ahora despreciaban. Pese a la reducción de la mitad de su condena, eso no lo salvó de pisar la cárcel, lugar donde el cachorro bilingüe ahora residía desde hace dos meses

La correccional para perros "Stone Yard" era el lugar al cual muchos canes llegaban a purgar condenas por diversos delitos. Ahora que los perros tenían más participación y reconocimiento en el mundo, también se debían resolver las cuestiones legales en las cuales participaban, incluyendo las ilegales, y esa prisión era conocida por ser el lugar donde llegaba mucho canino delincuente con condenas largas por crímenes atroces, y que ahora era el hogar del cachorro explorador. Debido a su estatus de PAW Patrol, la condena fue más "benévola", pero saber que estaría casi 5 años en prisión era algo abrumador. En especial porque Tracker aun recordaba en el juzgado la expresión de tristeza y decepción del rostro de Carlos, su dueño, algo que lo hizo recapacitar su estadía. También recordar como lo veía Everest y el resto de los demás cachorros fue algo que no pudo soportar, y tarde comprendió las consecuencias de sus actos. Sabía que si hubiera sido un cachorro común y corriente, hubiera ido directamente a la plancha y lo hubieran puesto a dormir, así que en cierta forma estaba agradecido con la condena, por lo que procuró convertirse en un prisionero ejemplar, aunque eso no impidió que los otros perros reclusos lo maltrataran, sobre todo al saber la clase de delito por el qué estaba ahí, así que tuvo que soportar varias palizas propinadas tanto por presos como por celadores, lo cual lo desmoralizaba y hacia que añorara aún más su libertad; aun así, se había convertido en un preso modelo y en cierta forma respetado por los demás.

Ese día estaba en su "celda", una jaula de dos por dos metros, vistiendo su chaleco anaranjado con su número de preso, señal de que ya era un cachorro convicto. Estaba apoyado sobre los barrotes, perdido en sus pensamientos y añorando su libertad, cuando paso uno de los celadores, un sujeto alto, robusto, con pelo corto y bigote recortado. Se acercó a la celda del chihuahua, dando unos golpes con su bastón a los barrotes de la reja para despabilarlo y hacer que se alejara para abrir su celda.

- **HEY! TIENES VISITA, SABES EL PROTOCOLO**! –dijo el guardia, sosteniendo un collar metálico y una cadena. El chihuahua suspiró, se volteó y puso las patas delanteras pegadas contra la pared, mientras el celador lo revisaba para verificar que no guardara algún arma oculta. Después le colocó el collar, luego la cadena y por último la sujetó a uno de los barrotes, dejándole apenas suficiente espacio para moverse. El guardia retrocedió y permitió que la visita entrara. Era ni más ni menos que Chase, quien iba vistiendo su uniforme de policía, pero en esta ocasión, su rostro se veía tranquilo, muy diferente a la expresión de repugnancia y molestia que tuvo durante el juicio.

-Saludos Tracker, como has estado? –preguntó el cachorro policía.

-Bien, supongo….estar aquí no es exactamente algo que me agrade, pero ese fue el veredicto de la juez, y por lo que hice, es justo aquí donde debo de estar.

-Oye, no seas tan severo contigo mismo, todos cometemos errores, de hecho te tengo una propuesta: te gustaría salir de aquí y regresar con nosotros a Bahía Aventura?

-REALLY? –dijo asombrado el cachorro, moviendo la cola de felicidad, aunque entristeció inmediatamente-,….pero, yo viole a mi mejor amiga, soy un criminal, no merezco salir.

-Mira, ambos sabemos que hiciste mal, pero pareces arrepentido, y te queremos dar una segunda oportunidad, hablamos con Ryder al respecto y está de acuerdo si prometes someterte a tratamiento psicológico, incluso está dispuesto a devolverte tu puesto y volverás a la jungla, deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad de hacer lo correcto,

-Pero….y Carlos? –preguntó angustiado el chihuahua. Sabía que su dueño también estaba triste y decepcionado del cachorro explorador por lo ocurrido.

-Eso te toca resolverlo a ti, pero estoy seguro que si hablas con él y le explicas lo sucedido, también te aceptara de vuelta, al igual que Everest, quien fue la que me mandó a decirte que desea perdonarte por lo que le hiciste.

-De verdad? –dijo Tracker, con la esperanza de recuperar su vida y hacer las paces con la cachorra a quien lastimó, pero que en el fondo de su corazón, aún seguía amando.

-Sí, pero antes debes de hablar con ella en persona, para que pueda presentar el indulto al juez para que te liberen de aquí, así que acompáñame –dijo Chase, mientras le hacía una seña al celador, quien soltó la cadena de los barrotes y se le entregaba al cachorro policía. De igual forma, le puso unas esposas a Tracker en sus patas delanteras, lo suficientemente cortas para que no pudiera correr. Ambos cachorros dejaron la celda y avanzaron a una pequeña oficina utilizada para interrogatorios. Estaba diseñada para que el sonido no saliera y tenía una cámara para vigilar lo que sucediera dentro.

-Bueno, donde esta Everest? -preguntó ansioso el chihuahua.

-Pronto estará aquí, mientras podemos hace algo para pasar el tiempo.

-A que te refieres con eso? –dijo Tracker confundido, cuando vio que alguien abría la puerta y entraba al cuarto. Era Marshall, quien miró con ira asesina al chihuahua.

-Hola….Tracker –dijo el dálmata con malicia y mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo.

-What the…? -el chihuahua fue interrumpido cuando Chase puso un taser en su cuello y lo electrocutó. El cachorro prisionero cayó al suelo paralizado y sin saber que ocurría.

-Creo que podemos comenzar –dijo el cachorro policía. Entre los dos tomaron a Tracker, lo desnudaron y lo pusieron boca abajo en el suelo aun con las esposas en sus patas delanteras, apretándolas bien para que no se liberara. El chihuahua comenzó a recuperarse cuando sintió que alguien se montaba encima de él, y notó que era Marshall, quien estaba restregado su pene contra el trasero del chihuahua.

-Que harán conmigo? –preguntó asustado el cachorro prisionero.

-Solo lo necesario –dijo Chase. Marshall introdujo violentamente su pene en el trasero de Tracker y comenzó a penetrarlo, quería que sufriera por lo que le había hecho a Everest, Chase no se quedó atrás, se colocó frente al chihuahua y empezó a frotar su miembro en la cara de Tracker, quien hacia lo posible por no quejarse cada vez que Marshall lo embestía. Sin más opción, el chihuahua abrió su boca e introdujo el miembro viril del pastor alemán y comenzó a chuparlo lentamente.

-Mira, ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo, eso es un buen servicio –dijo Chase riendo burlonamente y disfrutando de la felación que el cachorro prisionero le hacía. Tracker quería mostrarse lo más valiente posible, pero un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, gimiendo por la forma en que Marshall lo violaba. Tras unos minutos, Chase saco su pene de la boca del chihuahua, el cual ya estaba bastante erecto y húmedo.

-Sabes por qué te estamos haciendo esto? –preguntó Chase.

-Poruqe….me …lo…..merezco –dijo Tracker, esforzándose por no quejarse.

-Hablas como una cachorrita traviesa, eso me excita, ahora te voy a mostrar que tan "estúpido" puedo ser –dijo Marshall, sujetando con fuerza la cadera del chihuahua incrementando la fuerza y la velocidad con la que penetraba a Tracker, quien gemía y pujaba, pero trataba de ocultar el dolor y la molestia, así como la creciente excitación que inexplicablemente estaba sintiendo conforme el dálmata abusaba de él.

-Tienes razón Tracker, tú violaste a alguien, ahora pagarás de la misma forma, es la regla en las prisiones, y agradece que no permitimos que los otros reclusos lo hicieran, sino habrían hecho cosas horribles contigo, no hubieras sobrevivido ni una semana con ellos.

-Esta…bien….ya….entendi...ouch! Donde…..donde…..esta….Everest? –dijo Tracker, gimiendo cada vez más conforme Marshall lo penetraba más y más fuerte.

-Ella vendrá, en eso no te hemos mentido, pero mientras, nos divertiremos contigo, o ya te cansaste de nuestra presencia? Tal vez te gustaría sentir este juguetito en su salchichita –dijo Chase, mostrando el taser a Tracker, por lo que el chihuahua prefirió guardar silencio.

-Espera…ya casi…me vengo…..aaahgggggggg! –grito Marshall, arañando con sus garras las nalgas del chihuahua mientras se venía dentro del culo de Tracker. Ambos cachorros acabaron agotados, Marshall se dejó caer de espaldas jadeando mientras el chihuahua quedo acostado boca abajo, estaba muy agotado y adolorido, y podía sentir como se le dilataba el ano mientras el semen de Marshall salía del interior.

-Terminaste, señor Semental? –dijo Chase

-AAAAAAHHHHHH Si, eso estuvo delicioso! –dijo Marshall burlonamente y sacando la lengua por la excitación.

-Bueno, porque ahora es mi turno –dijo Chase mientras se acercaba al cachorro prisionero y lo montaba por detrás, repitiendo la misma rutina que el dálmata, y comenzó a penetrar con fuerza a Tracker, quien dejo de mostrar valentía y solo se limitó a gemir de dolor y a quejarse con más fuerza, aceptando con tristeza y resignación su destino como juguete sexual de los dos cachorros. De pronto, Marshall se colocó frente al chihuahua, mostrándole su pene, el cual estaba lleno de semen y un poco de excremento.

-Oye, eso no se va a limpiar solo, que esperas? -grito Marshall. El chihuahua miró el miembro viril del dálmata con expresión de asco, abrió la boca pero dudaba en hacerlo. Molesto por eso, Marshall puso una pata en su cabeza y lo forzó a acercárselo. Tracker solo cerró sus ojos y abrió la boca sin oponer resistencia. El cachorro bombero introdujo su pene hasta adentro de la boca del chihuahua. El sabor y el olor le resultaron repugnantes, pero no tuvo otra opción y comenzó a mamarlo, igual que hizo con Chase. Lágrimas de humillación y tristeza corrieron por su rostro y su expresión era de repulsión y asco. Así estuvieron los tres cachorros por al menos 10 minutos, hasta que Chase también eyaculó dentro de Tracker, y Marshall se venía por segunda ocasión, esta vez en la boca del chihuahua, quien estaba a punto de vomitar por la sensación y el sabor del semen y del desagradable olor a excremento que ahora estaba en su boca y garganta.

-Ahhhhhhh, tienes razón, fue delicioso –dijo Chase, levantándose del chihuahua –pero ahora debemos prepararte para tu "cachorra especial"-. Ambos canes sometieron al prisionero, quien ya no opuso resistencia. Lo acostaron y le ataron las patas delanteras a su espalda. Pusieron una cadena corta a su collar y la encadenaron a una argolla que estaba en el suelo. Después, del mismo collar le pusieron una soga que ataron a la base de su cola, forzándolo a poner su trasero al aire, en forma similar a la pose en que puso a Everest ese fatídico día. Por último, le pusieron un bozal de jaula en su hocico para que no pudiera morder a nadie, aunque en ese momento Tracker no se resistía a nada.

-Está listo, ve por ella –dijo Chase. El dálmata salió y un par de minutos después regresó.

-Mira quien te busca, amiguito- dijo Marshall. Tracker puso cara de entusiasmo, y espero a que la husky entrara, aunque por la posición no podía voltear mucho, pero cuando entro, su cara de asombro pasó a una de confusión. Everest entró a la habitación, y traía en el hocico una maleta negra, la cual se veía muy pesada, la cual dejo caer en el piso.

-Hola Tracker, me extrañaste?-dijo Everest con un tono de voz coqueta y juguetona, acercándose al chihuahua, quien apenas podía moverse, pero sabía que la cachorra planeaba algo. La husky se alejó un momento y se acercó al dálmata para hablar

-Segura que puedes hacer esto sola? -susurró Marshall con preocupación.

-Descuida, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo –susurró Everest y le dio un beso a Marshall.

-Cualquier cosa grita y entramos de inmediato –dijo Marshall mirando a su pareja.

-Los dejaremos a solas para que estén más cómodos, diviértanse! -dijo Chase burlonamente y cerró la puerta. La cachorra se acercó al prisionero y lo miro de reojo, mientras Tracker pensaba en cuales eran los planes que la cachorra tenia para él.

-Veo que Marshall y Chase se divirtieron contigo –dijo Everest, mirando su culo dilatado-, pero no estés triste, es más, te traje un obsequio que estoy segura te encantará.

La cachorra se dirigió a la maleta, la abrió y comenzó a buscar en su interior, hasta que sacó algo. Se puso frente a Tracker y dejó caer el misterioso objeto: era el mismo dildo con el que la violó. El cachorro miró a Everest, y la expresión de su rostro era siniestra.

-This is going to get ugly! –dijo el chihuahua, abriendo sus ojos hasta casi desorbitarlos. Everest tomó el dildo y lo metió con fuerza en el trasero del cachorro y después lo encendió. Tracker comenzó a pujar y quejarse por la sensación incómoda del dildo en su ya irritado recto. La husky vio que el miembro de Tracker estaba erecto y con un poco de líquido preeyaculatorio en la punta. Comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, y notó que era de un tamaño considerable, tomando en cuenta la especie del chihuahua.

-Sabes? Es extraño que no me hubieras obligado a probar esto antes, después de todo, tu pene es bastante grande, casi como el de Marshall, y se ve apetitoso -dijo la cachorra, lo metió en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, dándole una ligera mamada. El chihuahua sacó su lengua y empezó a moverse y a gemir como si fuera una hembra teniendo un orgasmo, comenzando a disfrutar la extraña combinación de dolor y placer al sentir como Everest le hacía sexo oral, mientras sentía incomodidad por el dildo en su trasero. Al notar eso, Everest siguió chupando un par de minutos más el miembro del chihuahua, después paró y le dió una feroz mordida, al mismo tiempo que con su pata apretaba sus genitales con fuerza, casi hasta exprimirlos, haciendo gritar y llorar de dolor a Tracker.

-AAAAHHHHGGGGG, MI PENE! ESO…DUELE MUCHO!

-Esa es la idea, estúpido, creíste que solo ibas a gozar? –dijo Everest mientras activaba el dildo a su máxima potencia, lo que hizo que el cachorro gimiera de dolor.

-Te gusta esto? –preguntó Everest con una mirada coqueta y a la vez fría.

-No….no me gusta, se….siente….horrible! –dijo Tracker, sin poder hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos y retorcerse en el suelo, esperando a que la tortura terminara.

-Pues eso es lo que yo sentí cuando tú me violaste, pero no te preocupes, apenas vamos a empezar –dijo con severidad. Apagó el dildo y lo sacó de un tirón, lo que causo mucho dolor al chihuahua, y al mismo tiempo algo de alivio en su ano, el cual estaba aún más dilatado. La husky tomó la maleta y comenzó a sacar más cosas. Esta vez se colocó un "strap-on", un consolador con arnés, el cual amarró a su cintura, mientras le colocaba el consolador, el cual tenía doble cabeza, una para ella, que iría en su vagina, y la otra para su "victima", al cual como muestra de misericordia, le puso un poco de lubricante. Tracker alcanzó a voltear y vio el tamaño monstruoso del consolador de plástico, era casi el doble del tamaño de un pene canino normal. Esta vez su rostro reflejaba un terror inmenso al pensar que Everest iba a introducir eso en su trasero. La cachorra se colocó detrás del chihuahua y comenzó a montarlo y a frotar el culo del cachorro con el consolador, como hicieron sus amigos antes. Tracker pudo sentir el peso de la cachorra, que era bastante musculosa, y quien con su sola fuerza lo tenía dominado. Sabía que sin la droga que uso para noquearla, no habría tenido oportunidad para hacerle lo que hizo. Una vez que sintió a la hembra sobre él, sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás y su destino estaba sellado.

-Everest…..podrías ser gentil conmigo…. please? -dijo el cachorro suplicante y ya resignado a su destino. Everest se acercó a su oído y susurró un "No", lo que hizo que el chihuahua sudara frio y sintió un miedo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Everest se acomodó y de un solo movimiento introdujo a la fuerza el enorme consolador en el ya ultrajado trasero de Tracker, quien solo atinó a apretar los dientes al sentir el rígido trozo de plástico provocándole el peor dolor de su vida. Su trasero literalmente era de ella.

-Qué te pasa? Te quedaste sin frases ingeniosas, compadre? –dijo Everest burlonamente, y comenzó a mover su cadera, penetrando con fuerza al cachorro como si fuera cualquier macho, hasta que logró meter completamente el enorme consolador en el chihuahua, quien sintió un ardor intenso en su trasero e incluso en sus entrañas. El dolor fue insoportable para el chihuahua y todo vestigio de valentía desaparecía en cada momento.

-AAGGRRHHHHH…NOOOOO!….DETENTE! ME LASTIMAAAAS! ! –comenzó a gritar Tracker con desesperación, al sentir como si lo partieran en dos en cada embestida que Everest le daba. Podía sentir como su ano se desgarraba con cada movimiento que la husky hacía, pero Everest no atendió sus súplicas y siguió violándolo ferozmente, haciendo que el chihuahua llorara con más fuerza, causando más regocijo de la hembra.

- **LLORA MAS FUERTE IDIOTA! LLORA, LLORAAAAAA**!- gritó Everest con lágrimas de coraje corriendo por su rostro, sin dejar de abusar del cachorro, metiendo y sacando el consolador una y otra vez en cada embestida, recordando ese día en que su amigo más cercano se aprovechó de ella. La hembra se desquitaba envuelta en una mezcla de dolor, ira y excitación, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, y que crecía en su interior; Tracker solo sentía como se desgarraba por dentro, sufriendo dolor a un nivel intenso.

-NOOOOOOOOOO!,¡BASTA! TE LO SUPLICO!PARAAA!ME DUELEEEEEEEE!" –lloraba y suplicaba el chihuahua con todas sus fuerzas.

-TE ARREPIENTES MALDITO, TE ARREPIENTES? –decía Everest, con un odio inmenso en su voz, sin dejar de violarlo.

-SI! LO MEREZCO! PERO DETENTE, ME LASTIMAS MUCHO! –suplico el chihuahua.

-TU NO TE DETUVISTE CUANDO TE LO PEDÍ! SUPLIQUÉ Y LLORÉ Y NO PARASTE! PORQUE DEBERIA HACERLO YO? AHORA SUFRE MALDITO! ESTA ES MI VENGANZAAAAAA! –gritó Everest, penetrando más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo a Tracker. Estaba tan excitada que encajó sus garras en la cadera del cachorro, arañando al cachorro y después mordió la punta de las enormes orejas del chihuahua con tanta fuerza que casi se las arranca, jalándolo hacia atrás, causándole aún más dolor.

-BASTA! BASTAAAAAA! APRENDI MI LECCION! NO PUEDO MAS! DETENTE! PLEASEEEEEEEE! -gritó Tracker, pero Everest no lo escuchaba, era como si estuviera poseída, perdida en la excitación del momento. Unos minutos después, sintió que llegaba al climax de su orgasmo y se vino, quedando empapada en sus fluidos vaginales. El cansancio la venció, se detuvo y se dejó caer sobre el chihuahua, jadeando de placer.

-OOOOOUUUUUHHHHHH!, eso fue bastante intenso, quieres que lo hagamos otra vez? –dijo Everest con ironía, y se percató que Tracker no respondía, solo lloraba y balbuceaba suplicante. El cachorro estaba agotado, y mentalmente destrozado. Por un instante, la cachorra se compadeció de su amigo al verlo así, recordando lo que sintió ella.

-Se ve que realmente estas arrepentido... no es así? –preguntó la husky.

-SI, ESTOY ARREPENTIDO, PERDON POR HABERTE HECHO ESO! PERDONAME! YA NO ME LASTIMES, BUAAAAAAAAHHHH! –dijo Tracker llorando como si fuera un cachorrito. La husky se quitó el arnés y sacó el strap-on del ano de Tracker, quien se retorció de dolor al sentir el enorme trozo de plástico salir de su culo, el cual estaba literalmente destrozado. Everest lo desencadenó del piso y lo desató. El chihuahua ya no tenía fuerzas y se quedó en el piso, llorando y tapando su cara con sus patas. La husky empezó a acariciar su espalda para consolarlo, al verlo tan humillado y ultrajado. Antes sentía una furia intensa, pero esa imagen hizo que sintiera lastima por su amigo.

-Por qué lo hiciste Tracker? Acaso no éramos amigos? Por qué me lastimaste así? –dijo Everest más tranquila, pero con su mirada empañada por la preguntas tan duras que le hacía, buscando una respuesta sincera del cachorro al que había terminado de ultrajar.

-Yo….yo…no se….fui un cobarde…..no quería herirte….pero…..el coraje….los celos…verte tan feliz con Marshall, yo…no debí…eras mi amiga…yo…perdóname….por favor…ya no me lastimes…te lo ruego –dijo llorando el chihuahua, quien se puso en posición fetal y temblaba al sentir el contacto de la pata de Everest en su cuerpo y seguía tapando su rostro.

-Y lo sigo siendo, pero quiero que entiendas que lo que hiciste me lastimó mucho, los amigos no hacen eso. Pero espero que con esto hayas escarmentado y me prometas que no volverás a hacer algo así a nadie más, quedó claro? –dijo Everest con severidad.

-SI…lo prometo….. lo prometo….lo prometo…lo prometo -repetía Tracker llorando.

-Está bien, si estás arrepentido, te perdono, espero volvamos a ser amigos como antes.

-Thank you! Gracias Everest! Oye...podrías *sniff sniff* darme…darme un abrazo? –dijo Tracker suplicante. Sin decir más, la husky le dio un beso en la frente y abrazó al chihuahua. Así se quedaron acostados en el frio suelo del cuarto de interrogatorios, abrazados en silencio por un rato, hasta que el chihuahua dejo de llorar. Everest miró su rostro ya calmado y sonrió. No había necesidad de que alguno dijera algo más.

* * *

Unos días después, Everest presentó un indulto ante el Juez para que pudiera ser liberado y cumplir su condena en libertad, a cambio de recibir terapia psicológica, con eso Tracker pudo salir de prisión. Chase fue a recogerlo y lo llevo al cuartel de los PAW Patrol, donde todos lo recibieron nuevamente, y volvieron a entregarle su uniforme y su mochila de explorador y le permitieron estar una semana en lo que regresaba a la jungla. Los cachorros prometieron no volver a mencionar el penoso asunto, incluso Marshall se veía más tranquilo y volvió a ofrecerle su amistad al cachorro explorador, y Everest comenzó a pasar más tiempo con el chihuahua, como si fuera esa novia que no pudo tener, pero que ahora era una amiga más cercana y con ciertos "beneficios".

-Oye, gracias por esta nueva oportunidad –dijo Tracker a la cachorra.

-No hay problema, solo recuerda, no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, o para la próxima vez, seremos más severos –dijo Everest con una expresión seria e intimidante.

-Está bien, por cierto, no quisiera quejarme pero, aun me duele bastante "ahí atrás" –dijo señalando su trasero.

-Es normal, el dolor se te pasará en unos días, solo procura no moverte mucho y toma la medicina que te mando Katie y pronto estarás como nuevo, si tienes más molestias, avísame y le diré a Marshall para que te revise.

-De acuerdo, y….supongo que no podrías darme un besito de bienvenida, verdad?

-No te quieras pasar de listo, enano, además, yo soy quien decide si te autorizo o no para tocarme, si no quieres otro "escarmiento", entendiste? –dijo Everest con severidad.

-Si…..si, señora –dijo sumiso el chihuahua. Everest sonrió y le dio un breve pero sustancioso beso en los labios. Tracker se sentía extraño con esa nueva relación de amistad-sumisión que tenía con la husky, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba poder recuperar a su amiga y su libertad, y pese a que sentía mucho dolor por el "escarmiento" recibido, prefería sufrir eso a pasar el resto de su vida tras las rejas. Sabía que tomaría tiempo volver a ganar la confianza de todos sus amigos y de la ciudad, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible por demostrarles que estaba arrepentido de su actos y que el cachorro violador que conocieron quedo en el pasado y ahora era alguien reformado.


	5. Recuperando a un amigo

_Saludos a todos, como dije antes, esta historia fue una adaptación de la obra de mi amigo MarowakDark, pero este y el próximo capítulo (y algunos más si las musas son generosas) ya son idea original mía, algo que estaba pensando precisamente cuando leí la obra original, y estoy seguro que alguno pensó también, pero sirve de complemento a esta controvertida y cruda historia._

 _Como es nuestra agradable costumbre, les agradezco a mis fieles lectores por su valioso tiempo y dedicación para seguir mis obras (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, NippyDzk, Rigoberto Montaez, Otro loco más, mi más sincero y efusivo agradecimiento por sus atentos comentarios, y una disculpa por no contestarlos tan rápido, olvidarlos o que los conteste dos veces, tengan por seguro que si los veo, y leerlos me impulsa a seguir aquí con ustedes.)_

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** _: historia estrictamente_ _ **PARA ADULTOS**_ _, situaciones con contenido sexual y violencia gráfica, es ficción, ningún cachorro fue lastimado en la elaboración de esta historia (solo algunas neuronas del autor por el desvelo), no se la tomen en serio, es ficción, no se apoya las situaciones descritas aquí, es ficción, solo es un ejercicio literario, y por si se me olvida,_ _ **ES FICCIÓN.**_ _Espero les agrade, dudas, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas (troleos e insultos serán olímpicamente ignorados)._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor, historia original Marowak-Dark._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Recuperando a un amigo**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Tracker salió de prisión, y estuvo en custodia de los PAW Patrol. Originalmente iba a ser una semana, pero decidieron extender ese plazo para que el chihuahua se recuperara completamente, en especial después del "escarmiento" recibido en prisión. Durante ese tiempo, acudió a las terapias que la Corte le ordenó tomar, y se convirtió en un cachorro modelo; incluso los habitantes de Bahía Aventura, que al inicio lo veían aun con recelo y desprecio comenzaron a aceptarlo nuevamente, aunque todavía algunas personas lo evitaban o impedían que se acercara a las hembras que estaban solas, pero entendía la preocupación de las personas. El cachorro explorador sabía que sería complicado volver a ganarse la confianza de la gente, pero estaba satisfecho de que la mayoría de los habitantes de Bahía Aventura ya no lo vieran como el monstruo violador que vieron en el juicio. Ahora tenía una prioridad mayor: regresar a la jungla con su dueño y amigo Carlos, para aclarar las cosas y disculparse. Tomó sus cosas y preparó su vehículo para el viaje de regreso, pero antes se despidió de Ryder y el resto de los cachorros por las atenciones recibidas durante su corta estancia en el cuartel.

-Thank you for all, friends –dijo Tracker-, volveré pronto.

-Adiós Tracker, nos veremos después, y ya sabes….pórtate bien –dijo Ryder, mientras los otros cachorros aullaban para despedirlo. Encendió su vehículo y emprendió el largo viaje a su hogar. El camino fue largo y agotador, pero logró llegar antes del anochecer a la selva. Pudo distinguir a lo lejos la cabaña de madera donde vivió con Carlos desde su llegada. Estacionó su jeep a un costado y ladro para convertirla al modo casa. Con gran nerviosismo, tocó la puerta. Espero por unos minutos, esperanzado de que el joven explorador estuviera en casa, pero sobre todo, que lo recibiera. Oyó que la puerta se abrió y vio a su amigo humano, quien se asomó y miró al chihuahua con seriedad.

-Tracker….. –dijo Carlos serio.

-Carlos….. –dijo Tracker, quien apenas podía sostener la mirada.

-Entonces es cierto el rumor… te dejaron libre.

-Sí, así es, puedo….puedo pasar? –dijo moviendo la cola con ansiedad y una mirada de cachorro regañado. Carlos miró al cachorro por unos segundos, como si dudara en dejarlo pasar, viéndolo como si fuera un total desconocido, pero reconsidero lo que diría y habló.

-Entra –dijo el muchacho secamente. Se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al chihuahua, mientras cerraba la puerta. El cachorro explotador recorrió con la mirada el interior de la vivienda y volvió a percibir los olores familiares del lugar, lo que le trajo gratos recuerdos. Incluso vio en una esquina de la cabaña el lugar donde estaba su cama y sus cosas intactas, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese lugar y esperara su regreso.

-Gracias por dejarme….

-No te de dicho que puedes quedarte! –dijo Carlos muy molesto-, solo te permití entrar a mi casa. Ahora dime, por qué lo hiciste! Y quiero la verdad!

-Yo…..yo….me puse celoso, perdí el control…i sorry Carlos, mi corazón me traicionó y el odio nubló mi juicio, me deje llevar por la envidia, lo siento mucho –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-, le falle a Everest, a los cachorros, a la gente de Bahía Aventura, y sobre todo…..te falle a ti, nunca podre perdonarme por el crimen que cometí.

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, lastimaste a una cachorra inocente, engañaste a tus amigos, y peor aún, me decepcionaste a mí, jamás pensé que serías capaz de semejante atrocidad.

-Ya lo sé, y mi estancia en prisión me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba, por eso estoy arrepentido, y te prometo por mi vida que no volveré a hacer algo semejante, por favor perdóname! –dijo Tracker, quitándose el sombrero y mirando a Carlos con la mirada empañada. Sin embargo, el muchacho miraba al cachorro impasible, sin decir palabra alguna. Tracker comenzó a desanimarse, y al no obtener respuesta, se puso su sombrero y bajó la mirada para que el joven hispano no lo viera llorar y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Está bien, entiendo que no puedas perdonarme, yo…...me retirare, si no tienes inconveniente, dormiré afuera en mi jeep….y mañana me iré.…. para siempre de tu vida, gra…gracias por escucharme…..y por todas las cosas lindas que hiciste por mí, good bye! –estuvo a punto de salir, cuando oyó nuevamente la voz del chico hispano.

-Tampoco dije que debías irte. Te puedes quedar, tus cosas están ahí, en tu lugar.

La expresión del cachorro pasó de la tristeza a la felicidad en un segundo. Corrió y se abalanzó sobre su dueño, cubriéndolo de alegres lengüetazos y mimos

-THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! –gritó Tracker emocionado, con lágrimas de alegría y abrazando con fuerza al humano, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Jejejeje, está bien, yo también te extrañe amigo -dijo abrazando al cachorro con todas sus fuerzas. Tracker se dirigió a la esquina de la casa, donde estaba su cama, dos platones para comida y agua y una caja donde guardaba sus juguetes, su uniforme de trabajo y otros objetos personales. El chihuahua dio algunas vueltas en su cama, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y se acostó, disfrutando nuevamente la sensación de su colchón y los olores de cabaña, algo que añoraba cuando estaba en la prisión.

-Que duermas bien Tracker, hablaremos en la mañana –dijo el chico latino y apagó la luz.

-Goodnight Carlos, que descanses –dijo Tracker. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, contento de volver a aquel lugar que tanto añoraba y consideraba su hogar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tracker se levantó de su cama y vio que sus platos estaban llenos de comida y agua. Olió las croquetas y sin pensarlo las devoró con gusto, disfrutando su sabor, tomó un poco de agua y salió para hacer sus necesidades. Vio un árbol que antes usaba para eso y tras desahogarse debidamente, regresó a la cabaña, y vio a Carlos recargado en la fachada, mirando hacia el horizonte. El cachorro se acercó en silencio y se colocó junto al joven explorador, haciendo lo mismo, admirando el hermoso paisaje que la selva ofrecía al amanecer, algo que también añoraba al estar encarcelado. Tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, se aventuró a hablar con su dueño.

-Aun sigues molesto conmigo, Carlos? –dijo Tracker.

-*Suspiro* un poco –dijo Carlos con seriedad-, pero la verdad, admito que pese a lo que hiciste, te extrañé mucho cuando te encerraron. Te volviste parte de mi familia, por eso me dolió mucho tener que confirmar con Ryder mis sospechas cuando robaste mis cosas, y peor, enterarme para que las usaste, en ese momento, me decepcionaste mucho.

-Lo siento mucho, sé que hice algo malo, cada día que estuve preso me lo repetía una y otra vez, pero aprendí mi lección y realmente estoy arrepentido, really.

-Si de verdad estás arrepentido, debes de prometerme que no pasara nada así de nuevo.

-Te lo prometo, juro por mi vida, nunca volveré a decepcionarte, ni a hacerle daño a otro cachorro –dijo Tracker, alzando su pata derecha, y poniendo la izquierda en su corazón.

-Está bien, pero para estar seguros, quiero que me acompañes.

-Seguro, a donde iremos? –preguntó el cachorro extrañado por esas palabras.

-Ya lo sabrás, sígueme -dijo Carlos. El muchacho empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña y el cachorro lo siguió, y se dirigieron a donde estaba el nuevo vehículo de Carlos: un jeep similar al de Tracker pero de tamaño normal, de textura camuflada verde y perfectamente equipado, regalo de Ryder para hacer sus patrullajes en la selva.

-Wooow, es hermoso! –dijo Tracker asombrado al ver el potente vehículo.

-Ven, sube –dijo Carlos, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. El chihuahua subió entusiasmado, oliendo el interior del vehículo, que aún tenía ese olor característico a carro nuevo. Carlos encendió el motor y partieron de viaje. Condujo por un buen rato y se dirigieron a un lugar alejado en la selva, donde estaba ubicado un viejo aserradero, el cual fue clausurado tras descubrirse que talaban arboles ilegalmente. Esa fue una de las primeras misiones en las que Tracker ayudó a Carlos cuando se unió a los PAW Patrol, y ahora el lugar se encontraba abandonado y en ruinas. Los dos exploradores bajaron del vehículo y entraron al lugar, abriéndose paso entre la maquinaria y los camiones abandonados.

-Que hacemos aquí? –preguntó Tracker con curiosidad.

-Confías en mí? –volvió a preguntar Carlos.

-Yes, i trust in you –dijo el chihuahua.

Ambos avanzaron al interior del aserradero. El lugar estaba abandonado, pero los trabajadores dejaron herramientas y equipo industrial que dejaron a su suerte, y el cual se oxidaba y era reclamado por la selva, en una poética revancha de la naturaleza sobre los predadores ambientales. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la bodega donde guardaban los troncos para su embarque. Entraron y constataron que el lugar estaba vació, solo polvo y poleas con cadenas adornaban el lugar. Sin embargo, un sonido llamó la atención del chihuahua, y en un rincón percibió a una figura oscura que los aguardaba.


	6. Una dura lección

_Saludos, fieles lectoras y lectores, esta es la segunda parte del capítulo inédito, como dije antes, esta historia fue una adaptación de la obra de mi amigo MarowakDark, pero este fue algo que tenía pensado antes y queda perfecto para seguir con los acontecimientos pasados en la historia._

 _Agradeciendo como debe de ser a ustedes mis fieles lectores por su tiempo para leer mis creaciones (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, NippyDzk, Rigoberto Montaez, Otro loco más, muchas gracias por sus comentarios hacen que esto valga muchísimo la pena)_

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** _: historia estrictamente_ _ **PARA ADULTOS**_ _, situaciones con contenido sexual y violencia gráfica, es ficción, ningún cachorro fue lastimado en la elaboración de esta historia (solo algunas neuronas del autor por el desvelo), no se la tomen en serio, es ficción, no se apoya las situaciones descritas aquí, es ficción, solo es un ejercicio literario, y por si se me olvida,_ _ **ES FICCIÓN.**_ _Espero les agrade, dudas, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas (troleos e insultos serán olímpicamente ignorados)._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor, historia original Marowak-Dark._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Una dura lección**

Para Tracker, encontrar a alguien en ese lugar abandonado solo significaba algo: problemas. Aunque antes lograron detener a todos los taladores ilegales, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien tratara de regresar a continuar con su labor, y la última vez que volvieron fue una situación complicada y peligrosa, así que asumió una pose defensiva, mostrando sus colmillos y preparando sus garras para atacar al intruso.

-Detrás de mí Carlos! EL DEL RINCÓN! MUÉSTRESE, RIGHT NOW! –gritó el cachorro.

-Hola….Tracker -dijo la figura. El chihuahua se petrificó al reconocer de quien era esa voz.

-…Jake…? –dijo el cachorro con un nudo en la garganta-, pero, qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento Tracker -dijo Carlos. El chico hispano sacó una delgada pero resistente cadena y la puso alrededor del cuello del chihuahua y la cerró con fuerza, casi al borde de estrangularlo. El cachorro trató de forcejear pero no pudo liberarse. Jake se acercó y sacó de su chamarra una jeringa, y rápidamente inyectó a Tracker en su cuello. El perro aulló de dolor al sentir la aguja penetrando en su piel, sintiendo como el líquido recorría sus venas, el cual comenzó a hacer efecto, dejando al cachorro inmovilizado y sin fuerzas para luchar. Carlos le quitó su uniforme, su mochila y su placa, y Jake le puso unas esposas en sus patas delanteras, las cuales ató a una cadena sujeta a una polea, con la que alzó al cachorro, dejándolo colgando en el aire. Para rematar, ató sus patas traseras juntas y después las amarró a una pesada viga que estaba en el suelo. Tracker estaba inmovilizado, sometido y entristecido al haber sido traicionado por su propio dueño.

-Carlos…por qué? -preguntó el chihuahua a su dueño, con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, estaré afuera, y recuerda tu promesa Jake! –dijo Carlos al rescatista alpino.

-Está bien, te doy mi palabra –dijo Jake de mala gana. Carlos salió de la bodega, dejando solos a Tracker y a Jake, quien se aproximó al cachorro con una expresión sombría.

-Qué…qué vas a hacer conmigo? –preguntó el chihuahua atemorizado.

-Ya lo sabrás, violador –dijo Jake molesto. Se acercó al cachorro y lo tomó de las orejas y las jaló con suficiente fuerza como para arrancárselas, haciendo que gritará de dolor.

-Crees que eso duele? Eso no es nada, espera a que empiece contigo –dijo el joven mientras le daba una bofetada al cachorro, tan fuerte que le dejo una mejilla enrojecida.

-Por favor Jake…ya aprendí mi lección en la cárcel, no me lastimes, please!

-Eso dicen todos los que son como tú, lo sé de sobra, conozco gente igual a ti, criminales que dicen están arrepentidos, pero no es verdad, nunca cambian, solo esperan la oportunidad para volver a atacar, pero me asegurare de que no vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo Jake. Se acercó a una mesa de trabajo que estaba cubierta con una manta, la cual tomó con una mano y la jaló, revelando lo que cubría: la mesa estaba llena de herramientas de todo tipo y comenzó a mostrárselas al cachorro; punzones, desarmadores, pinzas de diversos tipos, un taladro, una sierra circular, un mazo, navajas, un soplete y objetos similares. Tracker estaba totalmente aterrado al ver que el gentil rescatista alpino pensaba usar todo eso con él. Al ver el semblante del cachorro, el joven esbozó una sonrisa.

-Prepare toda esta fina selección de juguetes para tu deleite personal, quieres escoger algo, o lo hago por ti? -dijo mientras pasaba su mano por todas las herramientas de la mesa, hasta que paró en una en particular y la tomó. Era una picana eléctrica, utilizada para labores de arreo del ganado. Jake la examinó y comenzó a manipularla frente al cachorro, quien la miraba atemorizado al saber lo que podía hacer ese objeto.

-Qué te parece éste? El granjero Al la usaba hace mucho con sus vacas. No todas eran gentiles como Bettina, así que con las que eran rebeldes y caprichosas usaba esto para disciplinarlas, hasta que un día lo multaron porque esto prácticamente es ilegal, así que me la dio para que la usara como protección contra los osos de la montaña, pero creo que le daré un mejor uso, que dices si la probamos? –dijo Jake. Se acercó al cachorro y puso la punta del bastón en su barriga y oprimió el botón. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica pasó por el cuerpo del chihuahua, haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionara y gritara de dolor.

-Parece que funciona bien, vamos a seguir probándola!

-WAIT, PLEASE…NOOOOOOO! –el joven puso la punta del bastón en el lomo de Tracker y recibió otra descarga que hizo gritar al canino. Después la puso en su pecho y volvió a encenderlo, viendo cómo se retorcía. Luego la puso en su cuello, en sus patas, en su hocico, cada parte de su diminuto cuerpo fue sometido a la tortura del bastón. Tras la última descarga eléctrica, el chihuahua se desmayó, para disgusto de Jake, quien tomó una cubeta con agua y la lanzo al can, quien despertó gritando y temblando.

-Qué te pasa amiguito? No te duermas! La diversión aún no termina!

-BASTA…POR..FAVOR….! Volvió a encender la picana y la puso en su barriga, lo que hizo que el cachorro devolviera el estómago, quedando bañado en su propio vomito.

-Qué asco! Así agradeces la comida que te da tu dueño? –dijo poniendo el bastón nuevamente en la espalda de Tracker, quien se retorció al sentir nuevamente la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, incrementada por el líquido. Jake fue por otra cubeta con agua helada y volvió a mojar al cachorro para limpiarlo, dejándolo temblando de frio. Después tomó un trapeador y comenzó a limpiar el vómito que estaba en el suelo.

-Debemos ser respetuosos de este lugar, no queremos que nadie sepa que paso aquí –dijo guiñando el ojo, mientras Tracker gemía por el dolor. Dejo el trapeador a un lado de la mesa, y después tomó un cuchillo. Era largo y afilado, y lo puso directamente en la garganta de Tracker, quien dejó de llorar al sentir la hoja fría y afilada del arma.

-Ya no eres tan valiente como cuando tienes a una hembra atada y sometida, eh? –dijo Jake, pasando la punta del cuchillo por el cuerpo del cachorro-. Sabes? Cuando era más joven, anduve en malos pasos, y sabía perfectamente cómo usar una de estas bellezas, tal vez quieres que te muestre todo lo que puedo hacer con uno de estos.

Tracker solo miraba al joven dar vueltas alrededor de él, sin saber que haría, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno; de pronto, sintió un ardor en su espalda. Jake le hizo un corte superficial, pero extenso, luego hizo otro corte en una de sus patas, y después otro en su pecho, los cuales empezaron a sangrar profusamente.

-UUUUUGGGHHHH, DUELE!, DUELE MUCHO!- dijo Tracker. El joven rescatista volvió a poner el filoso cuchillo en la garganta del cachorro, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Podría cortar tu garganta, incluso tu cabeza de un solo golpe, pero sería muy fácil, demasiado fácil, no quiero que esto termine tan rápido, pero se me ocurre algo –dijo Jake, bajando el cuchillo, para alivio del cachorro, lo que duró poco cuando el humano tomó su oreja derecha, la jaló y le hizo un corte en la base hasta la mitad de la unión de su oreja.

AAAAHHHHGGGGGGG, MI OREJA, MI OREJA! –el chihuahua gritaba desconsolado al sentir su oreja colgando por el corte, y la sangre de la herida escurriendo por su rostro.

-Se ve que eso te dolió, quisiera hacer lo mismo con tu otra oreja, como te verías sin ellas? –dijo Jake burlonamente, mientras ponía el cuchillo en su entrepierna, aterrando más al sollozante cachorro–, o que tal si te corto tu asqueroso miembro y tus bolas? Castrado parecerías una linda cachorrita, lista para ser abusada en la perrera por otros machos violadores con ganas de carne fresca como tú! Ya sé! Tengo algo mejor pensado para ti, un pequeño correctivo "a la antigua", un clásico infalible.

Jake se acercó a la mesa y tomó un cable tomacorriente viejo. Con la navaja cortó la clavija y lo manipuló, era ligero y flexible, pero duro y resistente, similar a un látigo. Luego tomó un pedazo de soga delgada, utilizada por los taladores para amarrar los troncos, se acercó al cachorro y amarró su hocico con la soga, callando cualquier intento de reclamo.

-Perfecto, créeme que oírte gritar ha sido reconfortante, pero me desconcentras, además, hiciste lo mismo con Everest, no? La callaste con esa calceta sucia en su hocico, pues es algo similar, pero mientras, vamos a probar que tal aguanta este cable. Comencemos!.

El esquiador tomó el cable, agarró impulso y lanzó un golpe seco y duro a la espalda de Tracker. El cachorro se estremeció al sentir como su pelaje y su piel se laceraba por el impacto del improvisado látigo. Al ver que su idea funcionó, prosiguió y lanzo varios golpes más. Después comenzó a golpear al cachorro en su vientre y pecho con el cable.

-MMMTHHHGGG, MMMTHHHHGGG, MMMMGGGGGHHHHHHHH!- Tracker se retorcía de dolor, sus gritos y quejas era ahogados por la mordaza hechiza, y gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre de sus heridas, pero Jake no hacía caso de sus lamentos y continuo blandiendo el cable por un rato más, hasta que decidió detenerse. Acalorado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo, se quitó su chamarra y su gorro y los puso en la mesa. Secó el sudor de su cara con un trapo y se acercó al cachorro. Con la navaja, cortó la mordaza de su hocico, dejando oír nuevamente sus súplicas.

- **BASTAAAA!…ME…DUELE MUCHO…...TE LO RUEGO….TE LO SUPLICO**!

-Me hablas a mí de súplicas cuando abusaste de Everest toda esa noche, aunque te suplico que te detuvieras? No tienes vergüenza! Ella me contó todo lo que le hiciste, cada terrible, repugnante y asqueroso detalle de esa noche, y como te burlabas de ella y te jactabas por violarla cuando confesaste, me das asco! –dijo dándole otra bofetada.

-Lo se….fui un mal cachorro, no debí hacerlo, lo siento…..- dijo llorando

-No te preocupes, tengo la solución para eso, y así no volverás a abusar de ninguna otra hembra –Jake fue hacia la mesa y tomó un pliego de papel de lija gruesa, usada por los taladores para lijar la madera. Sujeto el miembro del chihuahua y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-No! No hagas eso….por favor –dijo Tracker con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza.

-Tienes problemas para "levantar vuelo"? Piensa en lo que le hiciste a Everest, en las cosas tan horribles a las que la sometiste, vamos, deja volar tu imaginación, "amiguito" –dijo Jake, mientras manipulaba el pene de Tracker, el cual poco a poco comenzó a ponerse duro y erecto, ante la impotencia del canino que solo volteaba la mirada.

-Veo que ya estás listo, bien, déjame darte "una mano" –el joven humano envolvió el pene erecto del can con la lija, apretó fuerte y comenzó a masturbarlo violentamente. Los gritos del cachorro eran tan desgarradores que helaban la sangre, mientras sentía como su virilidad era mancillada y destrozada. Tras un par de minutos, Jake se detuvo y retiró la lija, dejando ver el miembro de Tracker, que estaba totalmente lacerado y sangrante.

- **BAASTAAAA! ME DUELE MUCHO, BUAAAAHAHHHHHHH!** –dijo Tracker llorando.

-Crees que iba a dejar que te salieras con la tuya? Crees que puedes violar a alguien y seguir impune? Solo por eso voy a tomar este asunto en mi "manos" –dijo Jake. Regresó a la mesa y tomó unas cintas de piel, con las cuales cubrió sus manos y sus nudillos.

-Practiqué box por un tiempo cuando iba a la universidad, vere si aún tengo el toque –dijo el joven, ajustando con firmeza las cintas en sus manos. Se acercó al cachorro y lanzo un golpe directo a su estómago, el cual lo dejo a Tracker sin aliento y con los ojos en blanco.

-No está mal, parece que no estoy tan oxidado después de todo, vamos a seguir, perrito -dijo Jake, poniéndose frente a Tracker, adoptó una pose de boxeo y comenzó a golpear al canino inmisericordemente. Durante varios minutos, utilizó al cachorro como si fuera una bolsa de golpeo, no hubo parte de su anatomía que quedara intacta. Conforme avanzaba la golpiza, el joven se enfocó más en el rostro del chihuahua, golpeándolo una y otra vez, subiendo la intensidad de los golpes, lastimando su mandíbula, su hocico, su nariz. Tras unos minutos, Jake se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y evidentemente cansado por el esfuerzo. Vio sus puños, los cuales estaban cubiertos de sangre, y miro a Tracker, su cara estaba totalmente hinchada, llena de moretones, apenas podía abrir sus ojos, su rostro estaba prácticamente desfigurado por los golpes, escurriendo sangre por su nariz y su boca, pero estaba vivo, pese a todo, aunque a duras penas estaba consciente.

-Es todo lo que tienes? –dijo Jake, acercándose al malherido cachorro y jalándolo de la oreja derecha-. Pensaba que eras alguien rudo, o solo lo eres cuando abusas de una cachorra indefensa? Si no la hubieras drogado, créeme que ella sola te hubiera dado una paliza peor que ésta, te habría partido en dos con sus dientes sin ningún problema.

-Ya….no…por…favor –apenas pudo susurrar Tracker, escupiendo sangre de su boca.

-Quieres que pare tu dolor y sufrimiento, maldito enfermo?

-Déjame…en paz…..ya me reforme…-dijo en voz muy baja y su boca sangrante.

-TODOS DICEN ESO! Pero la verdad es que nunca cambian, al final siguen siendo unos malditos monstruos que nunca se reforman, siguen siendo monstruos.

-Por….favor….ya….sufrí…..mucho…pleeeeaseeee! –dijo Tracker suplicante.

 **-CREES QUE HAS SUFRIDO? CREES QUE REALMENTE HAS SUFRIDO? SABES LO QUE ES VER A LA PERSONA QUE MAS QUIERES CONVERTIDA EN LA SOMBRA DE QUE FUE?** –gritó Jake con lágrimas en sus ojos, jalando la oreja del cachorro tan fuerte que casi se la arranca-. Everest era la cachorra más feliz y alegre que hubiera conocido antes: fuerte, valerosa, decidida, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Pero después de lo que TÚ le hiciste, se convirtió en alguien totalmente distinta: temerosa, desconfiada, melancólica e infeliz. Los primeros días no podía moverse bien y estaba deprimida todo el tiempo, yo tenía que ayudarla incluso para comer. Tuve que ponerle pañales porque no podía controlar su esfínter, y lloraba avergonzada cuando tenía que limpiarla. Antes se acercaba a los campistas y esquiadores, pero después de lo que pasó, se negaba a salir de la cabaña, y las pocas veces que salía no dejaba que nadie la tocara, ni siquiera los cachorros, se sentía traicionada por los de su propia especie. Incluso Marshall sufrió mucho para controlarla por sus estados de ánimo tan explosivos, a veces estaba muy triste y a veces muy agresiva. Katie tuvo que medicarla para que pudiera dormir, y aun así, despertaba durante las noches, gritando por las pesadillas que tenía. Pasaba varias noches en vela y nada parecía consolarla. Estaba tan desesperada que trató de suicidarse: intentó lanzarse de un barranco, colgarse de una viga, cortarse las venas, incluso tomó mi rifle de caza y me pidió que acabara con su sufrimiento. Si tú crees que has sufrido, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que hablas, bastardo!

Al oír eso, Tracker se sintió terrible, el dolor y el sufrimiento de la tortura que estaba sufriendo no se comparaban con lo que Everest pasó, entendió por qué el odio de la husky cuando lo violó en la prisión, por qué tanta saña de los cachorros cuando lo atacaron, y sobre todo, por qué la gente lo veía con tanto rechazo y odio, incluyendo su propio dueño. Se sintió culpable de que su amiga hubiera sufrido por el abuso sufrido.

-Yo….yo no sabía eso…...fui…..fui…..un terrible amigo…si te hace sentir mejor…...mátame!….libérame del dolor…y de la culpa! No….merezco vivir…..yo….. –Tracker fue interrumpido cuando Jake puso sus manos en su cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, cumpliendo su último deseo. Su mirada esta fija en el rostro del cachorro y veía como su cara reflejaba una lenta agonía por la falta de aire y sus ojos se tornaban blancos. Sabía que en breve estaría muerto, solo era apretar un poco más, y el rescatista cerró sus ojos para no contemplar la escena, pero de pronto, se detuvo y lo soltó, pero eso no evitó que le diera otro puñetazo en su hocico para que reaccionara.

-Quiero acabar contigo, realmente quiero hacerlo, lo que le hiciste a mi amiga fue terrible….pero le prometí a Carlos y a Everest que no lo haría, parece que la terapia le sirvió bastante, incluso parece estar recuperada, y yo respeto lo que ella quiere. Si dice que ya te perdonó….creo….creo que con esto, estamos a mano –dijo Jake cansado.

-Gra…cias…gra….cias…yo… -quiso continuar, pero Jake volvió a tomar a Tracker del cuello con una mano y acercó al cachorro a su rostro.

-No creas que por eso me olvidare de lo que hiciste tan fácilmente. Si me entero que vuelves a tocarla, juro que te perseguiré, te cortare el pene y las bolas y te obligare a comértelos antes de lanzarte a los lobos para que te coman vivo, entendiste? –dijo Jake, apretando con una mano el cuello del cachorro y con la otra su lacerado miembro.

-Ok…si….entendí –dijo Tracker asustado y tratando de aguantar el dolor. Jake desató a Tracker, y tras liberarlo, cargó al maltrecho cachorro hasta la mesa y lo colocó sobre una manta limpia. Se veía bastante mal, y era necesario atenderlo lo antes posible.

-Katie, puedes pasar! –dijo Jake. Tracker se sorprendió al ver a la joven veterinaria también en ese sitio, quien se acercó y comenzó a revisarlo.

-Vaya, se ve que le diste una verdad golpiza, pero al parecer sobrevivirá.

-Qué alivio, cúralo y déjalo ahí, yo iré por Carlos –dijo el joven, mientras salía. Katie tomó su maletín y del interior sacó una jeringa, lo que hizo que el cachorro comenzara a gritar, a pesar de estar tan débil y herido.

-NO MAS JERINGAS, POR FAVOR! –suplicó el cachorro al borde del llanto.

-Silencio Tracker! –dijo Katie algo molesta mientras inyectaba al chihuahua, quien volvió a gemir de dolor al sentir la aguja en su maltrecho cuerpo-, esto es un sedante, es para disminuir tu dolor. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que te hizo Jake, pero aún estoy molesta contigo, solo espero que esto te sirva para que no vuelvas a hacer "eso", has entendido?

El cachorro asintió con la cabeza, mientras Katie limpiaba con una toalla las lágrimas del canino. De su maleta tomó varias vendas, gasas y desinfectante y demás instrumental médico y comenzó a tratar las heridas del chihuahua. La veterinaria le brindó toda la atención que pudo: limpió y curó la mayoría de sus heridas, le aplico diversos ungüentos y antisépticos, así como algunas bolsas de hielo en su rostro para desinflamarlo, y otras en sus costillas, las cuales a duras penas aguantaron la salvaje golpiza. También le cosió su oreja y vendó su maltrecho pene, además de juntar varios de los dientes que Jake le tiró con los golpes. Finalmente, le puso "el cono de la vergüenza" para evitar que se quitara los vendajes y envolvió con la manta al chihuahua como si fuera un bebe. Al terminar, lo dejó en la mesa, y llamó a Carlos, mientras guardaba todo sus implementos médicos.

-Listo. Carlos! Ya puedes pasar! –gritó Katie. El chico latino entró y vio al cachorro. Tracker solo cerró los ojos y evito mirar a su dueño. Carlos lo cargó y todos salieron del almacén abandonado en silencio. El explorador se acercó a su jeep, abrió la puerta trasera y colocó a Tracker cuidadosamente en un asiento para bebe que consiguió antes. Lo acomodó y ató bien los cinturones para que no se cayera y cerró la puerta.

-Recuerda, dale estas pastillas conforme dice la receta y que no se mueva por al menos una semana para que se recupere, y cualquier cosa me avisas para que vaya a revisarlo.

-Gracias Katie, quieres que te lleve a la ciudad? –preguntó Carlos.

-No, gracias, Jake me llevará, tú ve a casa, ambos necesitan descansar. –dijo Katie. La joven veterinaria se acercó a Jake, quien la esperaba en su motocicleta con un casco adicional, ambos abordaron la moto y se fueron. Carlos subió al jeep y condujo hasta su cabaña, un trayecto que fue en total silencio, y solo veía al cachorro por el espejo retrovisor, quien hacia lo posible por evadir la mirada. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Carlos bajó del vehículo, tomó al chihuahua y lo cargó al interior de la vivienda. El cachorro sollozaba débilmente y casi en silencio pero no volteaba a ver al chico.

-Sé que estás enojado conmigo Tracker, yo lo estaría, pero quiero que comprendas que así como te sientes ahora, yo me sentí así por lo que hiciste, me sentí molesto, traicionado, y decepcionado, pero no te preocupes, ya no estarás solo, yo estaré aquí contigo y te acompañare y cuidare hasta que te recuperes completamente.

Tomó al cachorro y le mostro la nueva cama para perro que compró: era más grande que la anterior, se veía más cómoda, y estaba decorada con motivos selváticos. Ahí lo colocó cuidadosamente, aun envuelto en la manta y una vez acostado, acarició su cabeza.

-Debes saber que si me importas y me preocupo por ti. Si no te quisiera, hubiera dejado que Jake te quitara la vida, pero no se lo permití. Tuve que ceder a su plan solo porque me prometió que no te mataría, y porque también me siento responsable por no haberte impedido hacer lo que hiciste, pero parece que ya no hay rencores. Además, ya sufriste bastante y no quiero perderte otra vez. Espero hayas aprendido tu lección y te des cuenta de que lo que hagas traerá consecuencias no solo a ti sino a los demás, comprendiste?

El cachorro movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Carlos sonrió al ver eso.

-Me alegra saber eso, te dejaré descansar, necesitaras mucho reposo para recuperarte pronto y espero te guste tu nueva cama, disfrútala –dijo el chico latino. Se iba a levanar cuando el cachorro decidió hablar.

-Carlos…podrías…podrías darme un abrazo? –dijo Tracker débilmente, mientras corría una lagrima por su mejilla.

-Por supuesto –dijo Carlos, tomó al cachorro y lo abrazó como si fuera un bebe. Pese al dolor, el cachorro sintió una sensación de paz y bienestar por parte su dueño.

-Gracias Carlos, oye, después…podrías comprarme un bistec? –dijo Tracker tímidamente.

-Jejejejejeje, claro, no creo que en este momento puedas comerlo, pero en cuanto te recuperes, te prometo que te comprare el bistec más grande y jugoso que encuentre.

Tracker miró a su dueño, esbozo una leve sonrisa y sacó su lengua. Carlos abrazó nuevamente al cachorro y lo dejo descansar en su nueva cama. Después de todo, parecía que su cuota de dolor y sufrimiento había terminado, y solo debía preocuparse de volver a recuperar a sus amistades y "portarse bien". El camino era largo y lleno de retos, pero con saber que contaba con el amor y apoyo de Carlos y sus amigos, podía afrontar lo que pasara después, y valía la pena soportar un poco de dolor a cambio de un jugoso bistec.


	7. Regalo de aniversario

_Disculpe la tardanza, pero tras algunos inconvenientes laborales , ya estamos de vuwelta con el último capitulo, sera un poco largo, pero intenso y explicito._

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** _: historia estrictamente **PARA ADULTOS** , situaciones con contenido sexual y violencia gráfica, es ficción, ningún cachorro fue lastimado en la elaboración de esta historia (solo algunas neuronas del autor por el desvelo), no se la tomen en serio, es ficción, no se apoya las situaciones descritas aquí, es ficción, solo es un ejercicio literario, y por si se me olvida, **ES FICCIÓN.** Espero les agrade, dudas, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas (troleos e insultos serán olímpicamente ignorados)._

 _Nuestro tren se acerca de su destino, disfruten el recorrido, sera agitado, asi que permanezan en sus asientos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Regalo de aniversario**

Transcurrió todo un año desde el "incidente" de Tracker con Everest, y durante todo ese tiempo, se veía que ambos cachorros volvieron a ser amigos, incluso eran muy unidos, aunque a donde quiera que iban, estaba Marshall detrás de ellos, o algún otro cachorro para vigilarlos. La gente de Bahía Aventura había vuelto a confiar nuevamente en el reformado chihuahua, quien compartió muchas aventuras y nuevas misiones de todo tipo al lado de los PAW Patrol, volviendo a ser amado y respetado por todos. Debido a eso, decidieron hacerle una fiesta, la cual llamaron cariñosamente "liberaniversario". Una tarde, Tracker preparaba sus cosas para asistir a ese festejo. El chihuahua terminó de subir lo necesario a su jeep, lavó su uniforme, limpió su mochila e incluso recolectó unas flores con las cuales armó un hermoso ramo. Ya con todo listo, buscó a Carlos y lo abrazó.

-See you later Carlos! Regresaré mañana por la tarde! –dijo el chihuahua y se despidió.

-Buena suerte Tracker, y disfruta el festejo –dijo Carlos agitando su mano. El chihuahua encendió su jeep y condujo en dirección a Bahía Aventura. Una vez que vio a su cachorro alejarse, el chico explorador entró a su cabaña, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Ryder.

-Hola Ryder, solo hablo para avisar que Tracker ya va en camino.

-Gracias Carlos, estaré al pendiente de él y los cachorros.

-Aun no puedo creer que ya paso un año de…."ya sabes qué" –dijo Carlos algo apenado.

-Sí, pero los cachorros se han vuelto a llevar bien con él, la verdad estoy sorprendido.

-Yo también, y eso de que celebren la fecha de la salida de Tracker de la cárcel es un detalle curioso, pero la verdad, estoy preocupado, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Preocupado? Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Ryder.

-No lo sé, siento que hay algo que no me dice, y desde el último incidente con Jake, no me gustaría que le hicieran algo malo, yo sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, y aun me siento mal con Everest por eso, pero ya está reformado, se ha portado bien y ha asistido a todas las terapias ordenadas por la Corte, así que me preocupa que lo vuelvan a lastimar.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que la pasaran bien. Solo es una excursión en el bosque, ya lo han hecho antes, y además, lo acompañan todos los cachorros, no creo pase nada malo.

-Eso espero Ryder, eso espero, te llamaré después –dijo Carlos, y colgó la llamada. Miró el retrato que le regaló el chihuahua en su cumpleaños y suspiró preocupado por Tracker.

-Es solo una fiesta, tranquilízate, regresara bien- se decía a sí mismo para calmarse.

* * *

Tras algunas horas de camino, Tracker llegó al punto de reunión que le había indicado los cachorros, un lugar apartado en el bosque, donde los PAW Patrol acostumbraban ir a acampar, alejado de miradas indiscretas o de depredadores naturales, era el sitio idóneo para organizar cualquier clase de evento que requería cierta privacidad. El chihuahua comenzó a buscar, pero no encontraba a nadie. Comenzaba a dudar si era el lugar correcto, hasta que vio que de entre los arbustos, salieron sorpresivamente sus amigos.

-SORPRESA! –gritando los cachorros, aullando de emoción y rodeando al chihuahua.

-Felicidades Tracker! Ha pasado todo un año desde que saliste de prisión –dijo Chase, poniendo su pata en el hombro del chihuahua-, y te has portado muy bien, has sido un excelente cachorro, por eso, te hemos preparado esta celebración para ti. Ven por aquí.

Tracker siguió a sus amigos y en una parte del bosque habían puesto una mesa plegable, en la cual habia un pastel de croquetas para perro y varios platos de agua, todo decorado con serpentinas, globos y un letrero que decía "Feliz regreso Tracker".

-Thank you, pups, me alegra saber que vuelvan a confiar en mí –dijo Tracker con lágrimas en sus ojos. Todos los cachorros se acercaron y lo abrazaron por un momento, y después comenzaron la celebración. Repartieron el pastel entre todos y después se dedicaron a jugar un rato a jalar la cuerda y a perseguirse. Así estuvieron hasta que comenzó a anochecer, y decidieron hacer una fogata. Bajo las estrictas indicaciones de Marshall, lograron encenderla y se sentaron alrededor de ella. Asaron algunos malvaviscos y una vez que terminaron de comer, Everest hizo una seña con su pata y comenzó a hablar.

-Muchas gracias por venir amigos, en especial tu Tracker, ha sido todo un año lleno de emociones, y te has vuelto un cachorro diferente, así que es tiempo de tus regalos.

Los cachorros se acercaron al chihuahua y le dejaron algunas cajas de obsequios. Tracker tomó las cajas, pero de repente Marshall se levantó y se acercó al chihuahua.

-Ven Tracker, te ayudare a abrirlos –dijo Marshall. Tomó al cachorro explorador y ambos se fueron detrás de los arbustos. Mientras eso pasaba, el resto de los cachorros se acercaron a Everest y comenzaron a platicar con la husky animadamente.

-Como te has sentido Everest? –pregunto Skye con curiosidad.

-Mucho mejor, gracias, fue difícil, sobre todo después de mi última recaída, me sentí muy mal, sin ganas de vivir, pero por suerte, el terapeuta me ayudó mucho, al igual que ayudó a Tracker. Lo primero que hizo fue que él reconociera su culpabilidad por sus actos, y lo hizo, estuvo llorando por una hora disculpándose conmigo, y ya no lo veo como ese cruel cachorro que me violó, sino como alguien que necesita comprensión y cariño y yo puedo dárselos, al igual que poner un límite a sus actos. También me hizo disculparme con él por el escarmiento que le dimos en prisión. Ambos nos perdonarnos y reconciliarnos, y tenemos una relación de amistad más unida, incluso mucho más íntima –dijo Everest.

-Y Marshall no dice nada sobre esto? –preguntó Skye-, porque ahora lo veo muy unido a Tracker, aún recuerdo que si no lo detienen ese día, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

-No, de hecho está bastante contento y ya es más cercano a Tracker otra vez, incluso nos ha apoyado a ambos en las terapias y también saca provecho de esta nueva "relación" que tenemos, si saben a lo que me refiero –dijo Everest con una mirada picara. Al oír eso, todos los cachorros intercambiaron miradas y compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa, excepto Rubble, quien miraba a sus amigos sin entender a que se referían.

-De que se ríen? –preguntó el bulldog extrañado por las palabras dichas por la husky.

-Es cierto, aun eres muy inocente para estas cosas, hablamos de sexo –dijo Chase.

-Ooohhh, ya veo, y eso es algo sucio? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Podríamos decir que si, hemos hecho muchas cosas "indecentes", lo admito, me he vuelto toda una cachorra traviesa –dijo Everest sonrojada y algo apenada.

-Y Tracker no se ha negado a participar? –preguntó Skye.

-Bromeas? Le encanta! La terapeuta dice que a partir de eso nuestra amistad ha mejorado, y se ha vuelto algo curioso, es una extraña relación la que tenemos. Primero nos hizo admitir nuestros sentimientos, y él admitió que aún está enamorado de mí, y en cierta forma, eso me hizo ver que yo también siento algo por él, es más que un amigo.

-Quiere decir que también lo amas? –preguntó Rocky, asombrado por esa revelación.

-No es amor Rocky, yo amo a Marshall y lo quiero como mi pareja y para formar una familia, pero con Tracker…..es distinto: es pasión, deseo, y lujuria de él hacia mí y de mí hacia él, es recíproco, lo sentí cuando tuvimos nuestro "encuentro" en la prisión, y ambos lo reconocimos después en la terapia: Cuando estamos juntos, nos sentimos a gusto, y sobre todo, le encanta hacer lo que sea con tal de complacerme, y debo reconocer que en el sexo es bastante competente, y le gusta hacer de todo….absolutamente todo.

-Eso suena complicado –dijo Zuma, rascando su oreja derecha.

-Al principio lo fue, pero lo importante es que ahora ya no es un riesgo y sobre todo, también es alguien muy "servicial", ya lo verán, por eso les pedí esos "regalos", estoy segura de que serán de su agrado, MARSHALL, YA PUEDES TRAER AL FESTEJADO!

De entre los arbustos salió Marshall jalando una correa de cadena, y los cachorros se asombraron con lo que vieron, pues a quien jalaba era a Tracker, quien iba ataviado con unas ajustadas medias de látex con rayas de tonos rosados en sus patas traseras y delanteras, una tanga de lencería rosada de seda con pliegues que simulaban un coqueto vestido rosa, así como un arnés de piel negra con estoperoles y argollas en su pecho; su boca estaba amordazada con un bozal de piel que cubría la totalidad de su hocico; en sus patas llevaba unas ajustadas esposas que le impedían moverse con libertad, unos guantes de piel que cubrían sus patas delanteras, y un collar de metal en su cuello con una placa que decía "Slut", así como una jaula de castidad que encerraba su miembro, por último, en su ano traía un juego de bolitas anales, dejando salir solo un par y un anillo plástico para jalarlas. Podía verse que el cachorro estaba nervioso y temblaba con una peculiar mezcla de vergüenza, miedo y excitación por la situación. El dálmata sonreía maliciosamente y lo miraba con lujuria y deseo, al igual que hacia Everest con Tracker.

-Esos regalos te sientan de maravilla –dijo la husky-. Es hora de que empiece la fiesta!

Marshall jaló al chihuahua para acercarlo al centro, Tracker se movía lentamente por las cadenas que tenía en sus patas, pero obedecía las órdenes que le daban los dos cachorros y avanzó hasta estar frente a la husky, quien lo miraba severamente.

-Muy bien cachorrita, ahora quiero que bailes, vamos! Muéstrale al público como lo haces, muévete y baila ese pasito que te gusta cuando cantas "yo amo al sol".

Trackek asintió con la cabeza, y como pudo, se alzó en sus patas traseras y algo nervioso, empezó a bailar, dando pequeños brincos frente a todos los cachorros, al ritmo de esa melodía que le gustaba cantar cuando veía el sol tras salir de algún lugar oscuro.

-Sigue bailando, vamos chicos! Denle su incentivo a esa perrita coqueta para que siga.

Tracker comenzó a pasar frente a cada cachorro, quienes comenzaron a darle nalgadas en su trasero. Primero fue Chase quien le dio una fuerte y sonora nalgada que hizo gemir al chihuahua, luego fue Skye, quien le dio una nalgada menos fuerte pero igual de sonora y luego le dio un coqueto beso en su nalga derecha; después pasó con Rocky, quien manoseó al chihuahua y luego le dio otra nalgada igual de fuerte que la de Chase. El siguiente era Zuma, quien le dio dos rápidas pero fuertes nalgadas y después le dijo un juguetón mordisco en su nalga izquierda, que también hizo gemir al chihuahua.

-Mmmhhhh, que wico twasero, me gusta! Quiero probawlo! -dijo el labrador traviesamente. Los demás silbaban la melodía para que el chihuahua siguiera bailando. Pasó frente a Rubble, pero el bulldog se puso nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, así que Tracker continúo bailando y saltando frente a los demás. Así dio dos vueltas más alrededor de cada cachorro, quienes repitieron la misma dinámica, azotando el trasero del cachorro explorador hasta dejarlo totalmente enrojecido, El chihuahua gemía con cada nalgada y manoseo, aunque sus quejas y gemidos eran ahogados por la mordaza y el bozal en su boca. Terminada la segunda vuelta, Everest le ordenó que se detuviera.

-Ven aquí, "juguetito" –el cachorro obedeció y sumisamente se sentó frente a Everest, moviendo su cola rápidamente-. Muy bien, eres una buena perrita, te has portado de maravilla, ahora agáchate, porque vamos a darle a los cachorros un buen espectáculo.

El cachorro asintió con la cabeza, se acostó boca abajo y espero a que Everest le quitara el bozal. Al quitárselo, los demás vieron que el bozal traía incluido un enorme dildo que servía de mordaza, el cual le impedía hablar al chihuahua, y al sacarlo de su hocico, se veía totalmente empapado de la saliva de Tracker, quien respiró hondo y jadeaba aliviado al sentir su boca libre del intimidante instrumento de restricción. Todos los cachorros estaban sentados en su lugar y permanecían atentos a lo que estaban a punto de ver.

-Ahora ven, quiero que me des un buen servicio, vamos! –dijo la cachorra mientras se acostaba boca arriba y se abría de patas, exponiendo su vagina; el chihuahua obedeció y acercó su hocico a la intimidad de la cachorra. Comenzó a olfatearla con fuerza, disfrutando de la esencia que emanaba de la entrepierna de la husky, y después empezó a lamerla, primero con suavidad y después lo hizo con intensidad; Everest comenzó a gemir con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de excitación, y sujetó la cabeza de Tracker para que acercara más su hocico y su lengua. En tanto, Marshall jaló las bolitas anales del chihuahua, haciéndolo gemir de placer y alivio. Se puso un condón, montó al cachorro esclavo por detrás y lo penetró con fuerza. Tracker continuó haciéndole sexo oral a Everest, quien forzaba al cachorro explorador a seguir masturbándola, hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y sin poder resistir más, se vino y bañó la cara del sometido can con sus fluidos vaginales. Marshall continuó penetrando a Tracker por unos minutos más y después se detuvo. Los tres cachorros descansaron un par de minutos, mientras el resto de sus amigos contemplaban con asombro y morbo la escena.

-*Jadeo* Eres…..un buen….juguete, solo por eso, te ganaste tu recompensa, ven cariño!

Marshall se acercó y se acostó al lado de la husky, se quitó el condón y abrió sus patas, mostrando su enorme miembro. Tracker miró el pene del dálmata como si estuviera hipnotizado y babeaba al verlo, deseando probarlo. Miró a Marshall y el dálmata asintió con la cabeza. El chihuahua llevo el miembro a su boca, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a lamerlo y saboreándolo con calma y pasión. Tras unos minutos, lo introdujo en su boca y lo chupaba con fuerza, haciendo gemir a Marshall de placer. Everest aprovecho ese lapso para ponerse el arnés de "strap on" que usó en la prisión y le puso el dildo que tenía Tracker en su boca, le puso un poco de lubricante, se puso detrás de Tracker y con cuidado introdujo el dildo en el chihuahua, quien se quejó un poco cuando sintió que la husky lo penetraba, pero con el miembro de Marshall en su boca, no pudo decir nada y prefirió continuar con la felación. Así permanecieron por unos minutos más, Everest cogiendo con fuerza al chihuahua, y Tracker mamando el pene del dálmata, hasta que Marshall comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, señal de que estaba a punto de venirse. No pudo resistir más, y unos instantes después sujetó a Tracker de sus enormes orejas y eyaculó con fuerza en la boca del chihuahua. Everest continuó también penetrándolo unos minutos más, hasta que sintió que se venía por segunda vez, bañando el trasero de Tracker con una mezcla de sus fluidos y el lubricante, terminando los tres cachorros exhaustos y acostados. La husky se levantó y se acercó al chihuahua, quien continuaba acostado en el suelo, jadeando pero con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Te está gustando tu fiesta, juguetito? –dijo Everest lascivamente.

-Sí mi ama –dijo Tracker sumisamente.

-Sabes que estas en libertad porque todos cooperamos para ayudarte, cierto?

-Sí mi ama, y estoy muy agradecido con todos, en especial contigo y con Marshall.

-Entonces, sabes que debes retribuirnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros, cierto? -dijo Everest, jalando al cachorro de la cadena. El chihuahua solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiere decir que sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? Que tienes que pagarnos a todos por nuestra piedad de algún modo, si no quieres regresar a la prisión, correcto?

-Si mi ama –repetía Tracker ante las palabras de la husky.

-Entonces dime, que es lo que quieres? -dijo Everest, mirando fijamente al chihuahua, quien bajó la mirada unos segundos, con si titubeara un momento lo que iba a decir y luego miró a la cachorra directamente a los ojos y habló con determinación en su voz.

-Quiero….…quiero que todos abusen de mí, que me castiguen por haber sido un cachorro malo….que todos me ultrajen y me usen por lo que hice, que hagan conmigo lo que quieran, no me resistiré….soy…..soy su juguete sexual –dijo Tracker con resignación.

-Bien, tus deseos son órdenes. Vamos chicos, que continúe la fiesta, ya saben qué hacer –dijo Everest, recostándose en un tronco junto a Marshall para descansar y contemplar lo que iba a ocurrir. El resto de los cachorros se acercaron y se prepararon para participar, y era evidente lo que seguiría. Pusieron a Tracker boca abajo y en cuatro patas, sin quitarle las cadenas ni la jaula de castidad y tomaron turnos para tener sexo con él sometido chihuahua. Los primeros en comenzar la orgía fueron Chase y Skye; el pastor alemán se puso detrás de Tracker, lo montó e introdujo su enorme pene, haciéndolo jadear de dolor y placer, y mientras el cachorro policía lo penetraba, lamió su oreja y le susurró al oído:

-Muy bien, "juguete rechinador", quiero que atiendas bien a mi chica –dijo Chase. La cachorra se puso frente a Tracker y abrió sus patas, mostrándole su intimidad, imitando lo que hizo Everest. El cachorro esclavo metió su hocico entre las piernas de la cockapoo y comenzó a lamer vigorosamente la vagina de la cachorra, mientras Chase lo penetraba fogosamente. Skye disfrutaba el sexo oral que le hacían, gimiendo de placer, tocándose sus pezones, los cuales estaban duros y firmes, lo que excitaba más a Chase, haciendo que penetrara con más fuerza y velocidad al chihuahua. Siguieron así hasta que ambos cachorros llegaron al orgasmo, Skye bañó la cara del cachorro con sus fluidos y Chase llenó el trasero de Tracker con su tibio semen. Descansaron un momento y luego voltearon al chihuahua boca arriba. Skye se puso un strap-on con otro dildo plástico, le puso un poco de lubricante, y comenzó a penetrar al chihuahua, lastimándolo ligeramente.

-Uuuugghhhhh, con cuidado, please! –dijo Tracker suplicante y su mirada empañada.

-Lo siento "juguetito", es mi primera vez haciendo esto, pero se ve que es excitante, y también te gusta, verdad? -dijo la cockapoo, meneando su cadera, penetrando lentamente al chihuahua. Por su parte, Chase se colocó frente a Tracker, en dirección hacia Skye y colocó su pene frente al chihuahua y comenzó a restregarlo juguetonamente en su rostro.

-Vamos, no seas tímido, ya lo conoces –dijo Chase en tono de burla. Tracker olfateo un poco el miembro del pastor alemán en su boca, y lo metió en su boca, disfrutando la sensación de probarlo como hizo ese día en la prisión, algo que no quería admitir. Chase se acomodó y comenzó a mover rítmicamente su cadera, penetrando al chihuahua en su boca. Skye miraba a Chase fijamente, y de pronto, ambos se miraron fijamente, acercaron sus hocicos y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras continuaban cogiendo al cachorro esclavo. Eso excitó aún más a la pareja, haciendo que cogían con más fuerza a su amigo, y un par de minutos después, ambos llegaron al clímax nuevamente. Skye empapó a Tracker con sus fluidos vaginales, y Chase eyaculó en su boca, llenándole la garganta con su esperma. Los tres terminaron agotados pero felices por la fogosa experiencia.

-Se ve que lo disfrutaron mucho –dijo Everest, contemplando de lejos a ambos, mientras estaba acostada junto a Marshall. Apenas se levantó la primera pareja, Rocky y Zuma tomaron su turno. Tracker aún estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero sintió como Zuma se puso detrás de él, frotando su pene, el cual crecía con cada restregada, y Rocky se colocó frente a Tracker, mirando fijamente al sometido cachorro.

-A SUMEWGIWNOS! –gritó Zuma emocionado. Tomó de las caderas al chihuahua, lo alzó un poco e introdujo su miembro en Tracker. El labrador gimió de placer al sentir su virilidad dentro del ano del chihuahua y comenzó a embestirlo con enorme entusiasmo.

-Mmmhhhh, amigo! Tu culo se siente delicioso! esperaba con ansias esto! –dijo Zuma con enorme felicidad, mientras bombeaba con gran velocidad e ímpetu su miembro en el trasero de Tracker, quien no podía creer que el cachorro nadador tuviera tanta energía, y un miembro tan grueso, algo que lo estaba excitaba mucho. Por su parte, Rocky cerró sus ojos y comenzó a masturbarse, mientras escuchaba al labrador ultrajando al chihuahua, hasta que su pene se puso duro y rígido. Tracker miraba ese enorme pedazo de virilidad, deseando probarlo, y como si leyera su mente, el mestizo lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Lo quieres, verdad? –dijo Rocky juguetonamente, y el chihuahua asintió con la cabeza. El mestizo se acercó y metió su miembro en la boca del can esclavo, quien lo saboreaba con enorme placer. Rocky comenzó a gemir, sujetando el hocico de Tracker, la sensación de los labios y la lengua del cachorro explorador recorriendo su pene lo excitaron mucho.

-Ohhhhhhhh, Chase tenía razón, realmente sabes cómo mamar una verga, me encanta, me muero de ganas por cogerte -dijo Rocky muy excitado. Al oír eso, Zuma clavó con fuerza sus garras en la cadera de Tracker, haciendo que se quejara de dolor levemente.

-Quiero oír como rechinas, juguetito –dijo el labrador lascivamente y comenzó a embestir más rápido y con mayor fuerza el ya ultrajado trasero de Tracker, haciéndolo gemir aún más, sintiendo que su ano estaba al rojo vivo por la forma tan violenta en que el labrador lo penetraba, pero a pesar de eso, su boca no soltaba el pene del mestizo, el cual ahogaba sus quejas y gemidos. Zuma estaba totalmente excitado, igual que Rocky, quien continuaba embistiendo al chihuahua por la boca, y tras unos minutos, ambos cachorros llegaron al orgasmo, llenando al chihuahua con sus fluidos, y quien casi se ahoga con todo el esperma que saco Rocky, mientras sentía como Zuma seguía rellenando su ano con su tibio semen. Los tres cachorros quedaron agotados, y el chihuahua se dejó caer, quedando tendido en el suelo. Sin embargo, un par de minutos después, Rocky se puso detrás de él, con sus patas separo un poco las nalgas del chihuahua, acomodó su pene y lo introdujo todo de un solo movimiento, haciendo gritar al cachorro explorador. Era más delgado que el de Zuma, pero aun así estaba duro y rígido, disfrutando nuevamente esa combinación de dolor y placer simultaneo. Ya con su miembro bien metido, Rocky puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Tracker, le mordió juguetonamente la oreja y le susurró.

-Ya quería probar tu rico trasero, así te gusta, verdad perra? –dijo el mestizo y comenzó a arremeter su trasero con su pene. Lo hacía más lento que Zuma, pero con más fuerza, haciéndolo jadear de placer. Zuma se arrodillo frente al chihuahua y lo tomó de una oreja.

-Te ves hambriento, déjame dawte una rica salchicha –dijo burlonamente y metió su pene en la boca del chihuahua, quien inmediatamente comenzó a mamarlo con fuerza.

-OOOOOHHHHHH, SI!, ESO ES! Sabes usar bien esa boca, pewita traviesa –dijo el labrador. Eso hizo que Rocky se excitara más, lo cual hizo que el mestizo aumentara el ritmo con el que penetraba a chihuahua, incluso con mucho más fuerza. De pronto, Rocky sintió que alguien tomó su cabeza y vio que era Zuma, quien se inclinó para quedar frente al cachorro reciclador mientras metía su pene dentro de la garganta de Tracker.

-Bésame Wocky, como hizo Sky con Chase –dijo Zuma con ternura. Rocky se sonrojó un momento e incluso se detuvo, pero estaba tan excitado que aceptó la propuesta y acercó su hocico al de su amigo y se besaron. Los dos cachorros disfrutaban el contacto de sus bocas, saboreando sus labios y sus lenguas, unidos por la pasión y la lujuria, sintiendo una enorme excitación que lo hizo volver a coger a Tracker con mucha mayor fuerza. Rocky se aferraba a la cadera del chihuahua y Zuma se sujetaba de sus enormes orejas, metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo de la garganta del cachorro sometido, quien sentía que se ahogaba e incluso tenía ganas de vomitar, debido a la enorme verga del labrador. Minutos después, ambos canes alcanzaron el climax, volviendo a rellenar por segunda vez de fluidos viriles al cachorro esclavo, quien no pudo resistir más y cayó jadeando y agotado al suelo. Vomitó un poco el tibio semen del cachorro nadador y sentía como de su dilatado trasero escurrían gotas de la abundante semilla masculina del mestizo.

-Amigo…..quiero…..hacer esto…..más seguido -dijo Zuma con la lengua de fuera.

-Si…estuvo delicioso -dijo Rocky. Ambos se levantaron, chocaron sus patas en señal de triunfo, luego volvieron a darse un apasionado beso, y se fueron, dejando al ultrajado cachorro en el suelo. En eso llegaron Marshall y Everest, quienes se acercaron a Tracker.

-Te has portado muy bien, juguetito, aunque parece que te estropearon un poco, pero puede solucionarse, descansa un momento, te falta alguien muy especial, mientras te prepararemos para que estés presentable –dijo Everest. Marshall se acercó con una toalla húmeda y cariñosamente comenzó a limpiar al chihuahua, quien estaba aún bañado de semen e incluso tosía el exceso de fluidos en su boca. Unos minutos después, quedo limpio y reluciente, listo para continuar, mientras Everest se acercaba a Rubble, quien se veía nervioso tras ver todo lo que le hacían al cachorro explorador.

-Vamos Rubble, es tu turno! –dijo Everest, tratando de animar al joven cachorro.

-Yo….no lo sé….se ve eso tan…asqueroso…y además…nunca he tenido sexo antes.

-Tranquilo, a todos les pasa en su primera vez, pero créeme, te va a gustar mucho, y esta perrita es perfecta para ti, ven aquí juguetito! –dijo Marshall. Tracker se acercó lentamente, arrastrándose hacia Rubble. El chihuahua se postró a los pies del cachorro constructor y lo miró poniendo una mirada de cachorrito regañado y sollozando.

-Por favor Rubble, no ves que él está suplicando para que aceptes? No dejes así al pobre Tracker, ve y ten sexo con él, sé valiente, hazlo! – insistió Everest. El chihuahua tomó la iniciativa y acercó su hocico a la entrepierna del bulldog, olfateo su miembro y comenzó a lamerle los testículos, haciendo que Rubble gimiera por la sensación, y en un instante, su pene se puso firme, el cual era enorme, casi más que el de los demás cachorros machos.

-Cielos! Es….enorme! -dijo Everest con cara de asombro y lujuria.

-Así que ahí escondía su "herramienta" –dijo Marshall traviesamente.- Veremos si sabe usarlo, vamos juguete! Consiente a ese bulldog, dale la mejor experiencia de su vida!

Tracker obedeció al dálmata e introdujo el pene de Rubble en su boca y con total calma empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo, haciendo que el bulldog cerrara sus ojos y disfrutara la felación que le hacían. El chihuahua movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, gozando el sabor y la firmeza del miembro del bulldog primerizo. De pronto, pudo sentir como su boca se llenaba de líquido preeyaculatorio, el cual tragó con total placer.

-Mmmmhhh, delicious –dijo Tracker. Se levantó y sorpresivamente le dio un beso a Rubble, quien primero se quedó paralizado de miedo, pero no opuso resistencia e incluso puso sus patas en los glúteos del chihuahua. Un instante después, el esclavo rompió el beso, y un delgado hilo de saliva colgaba de sus bocas. Entonces se volteó y alzó su trasero, restregándolo en el miembro de Rubble, que estaba duro y palpitante.

-Quieres que yo….te lo haga, como los otros? –preguntó nervioso. Tracker le guiño el ojo coquetamente en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza. Ya decidido, Rubble tragó saliva, tomó su pene, imitando lo que los otros cachorros hicieron, comenzó a restregarlo en el trasero de Tracker, mojándolo con más liquido preeyaculatorio, lo introdujo despacio en el ano del chihuahua, y poco a poco comenzó a moverse, bombeando su miembro una y otra vez, hasta que, de un solo movimiento, lo metió hasta el fondo, haciendo gritar al can.

-OOOOHHHHH, yessss! gritó Tracker, al sentir el miembro viril del cachorro primerizo en su interior. La cara del chihuahua reflejó una mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y gran placer, y Rubble comenzó a cogerlo con fuerza, sujetando firmemente las caderas del chihuahua, jadeando y gruñíendo sonoramente al mismo tiempo que tenía sexo con el cachorro sometido. El resto de los cachorros observó la escena con fascinación y algo de morbo.

-Vaya lo hace tan natural –dijo Skye a Chase.

-Sí, ni siquiera parece que fuera su primera vez –dijo Rocky.

-Vamos Wubble, quiero ver como taladras su trasero –gritó Zuma.

Por unos minutos, Rubble continuo embistiendo al chihuahua, hasta que no pudo resistir más, y se vino en el trasero de Tracker, quien suspiró aliviando al sentir el tibio liquido nuevamente en su interior. Se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras Rubble se sentaba, jadeando por todo el esfuerzo hecho, pero con una enorme cara de satisfacción y alegría.

-Rubble se viene a toooooda velocidad! –dijo Marshall, haciendo que todos se rieran. El bulldog se acostó boca arriba, e incluso se rio por la ocurrente broma de su amigo.

-Jejejejeje, buena esa Marshal! Vaya….no sabía….que el sexo….era tan…..rico.

-Y aun te falta conocer más cosas, pero eso será otro día, de momento la fiesta terminó, y si Everest esta de acuerdo, creo que debemos descansar –dijo Chase. Everest asintió con su cabeza y los cachorros se retiraron a descansar, dejando al ultrajado Tracker en el suelo. Por su parte, Everest se acercó nuevamente a su esclavo, quien ya no podía levantarse, pues había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Volteó su cabeza y noto que la husky iba acompañada de Skye, algo que lo intrigó un poco al no saber qué sucedería.

-Has sido un buen juguetito, solo por eso te daremos un premio especial –dijo Everest. Las dos cachorras se arrodillaron frente al chihuahua, y la husky le quito las esposas de sus patas, así como la jaula de castidad que aprisionaba su miembro, el cual al sentirse libre se paró totalmente, mostrando que era bastante grande y grueso, considerando el tamaño del chihuahua. Ya con el pene de Tracker totalmente erecto y duro, ambas cachorras lo miraron con lujuria, y comenzaron a hacerle sexo oral, Everest lamia el gran trozo de virilidad, mientras Skye lamia y chupaba sus testículos, luego cambiaron posiciones, y después, entre las dos chuparon el miembro del cachorro esclavo.

-Owwwww, yes! –grito Tracker, clavando sus garras e el suelo, sintiendo como su pene se hinchaba más y más mientras las dos hembras lo masturbaban, y sin poder contenerse más, eyaculó con extraordinaria fuerza, bañando los rostros de Everest y Skye con su esencia masculina. Una vez que acabó, ambas cachorras se colocaron una frente a la otra, con el miembro del chihuahua en medio, y comenzaron a lamerse el semen de sus caras mientras se frotaban con el pene de Tracker, y luego se besaron apasionadamente.

-Mmmmhh, que rico sabor tienes Skye, me gustan tus labios con sabor "glaseado" –dijo Everest. La cockapoo le devolvió una sonrisa y volvieron a besarse y tocarse de forma lasciva, hasta que ambas sintieron como sus fluidos corrian por sus entrepiernas y mojaban el pene del chihuahua, quien disfrutaba la sensación del tibio néctar de las hembras bañando su virilidad. Unos instantes después, la cachorra voladora regreso con Chase, mientras Everest se limpiaba el exceso de semen con una toalla.

-Estuviste genial juguetito, creo que ya estas listo para tu última actuación del día, Marshall, puedes venir aquí amor? –dijo Everest coquetamente. El dálmata se acercó y se sentó junto a Tracker, lo tomo de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. El chihuahua disfrutaba la sensación de la lengua del dálmata de su boca, así que correspondió al gesto y abrazó al dálmata, besándose apasionadamente. Por su parte, Everest tomó los miembros de ambos machos quienes seguían besándose y con sus patas los masturbó lenta y sensualmente, para después llevar cada uno a su boca y los chupó con gran placer hasta que estuvieron bien erectos e hinchados. En ese momento, Marshall rompió delicadamente el beso y Everest puso su trasero frente al extasiado chihuahua esclavo.

-Quiero que me cojas por detrás, méteme tu pene en mi ano, hazlo esclavo, te lo ordeno!

Tracker obedeció sumisamente y se acercó a la husky. Comenzó a oler su trasero, deleitándose con la esencia de la intimidad de la cachorra, y lamió su vagina, haciendo que ella gimiera un poco. Pudo saborear su esencia, la cual estaba fresca por ese manoseo que tuvo con Skye, y después aproximó su lengua al recto de Everest. Primero lo lamió por fuera y después introdujo su lengua, moviéndola vigorosamente, lo que excitó aún más a la husky. Una vez que relajó su ano, el chihuahua se acomodó y se montó sobre la hembra y la penetró de un solo golpe. Everest gritó levemente por la sensación de dolor y placer que le producida. Una vez que sintió su miembro dentro de la cachorra, el can esclavo comenzó a embestir a su ama con furia casi animal, y Everest jadeaba con cada movimiento, excitándose más y más. De pronto, Tracker sintió algo y notó que Marshall estaba detrás de él, lamiendo su cuello y manoseándolo, así como restregando su pene, sabiendo que era lo que seguía. De un solo movimiento, el dálmata introdujo su enorme su pene en su trasero y empezó a moverlo rápidamente de adentro hacia afuera, cogiéndolo con gran pasión. Ahora Marshall tenia sexo anal con Tracker, quien a su ver también penetraba el culo de Everest, lo cual estaba sobreexcitando al trio de cachorros; cada uno jadeaba y gemía con pasión, el chihuahua no dejaba de castigar el trasero de la hembra, y Marshall arremetía con fuerza el ya dilatado ano de Tracker, incluso el dálmata se montó completamente en el cachorro esclavo y por la excitación del momento lo mordió en el lomo, cogiéndolo con mucho más fuerza y sin soltarlo casi a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Así permanecieron unos minutos más, y finalmente, los tres cachorros llegaron al orgasmo: Marshall eyaculó dentro del ano de Tracker, el chihuahua a su vez descargo su semen dentro del trasero de Everest, y la husky mojó el suelo con sus propios fluidos. Los tres se dejaron caer al suelo, agotados por el esfuerzo.

Al final, todos los cachorros terminaron agotados tras la salvaje orgia, así que decidieron descansar. Apagaron la fogata y se acostaron en el suelo del bosque. Chase se acostó con Skye, besándole el cuello y tocando los seños de la cockapoo, quien tapaba discretamente su boca con sus patas para no hacer tanto ruido; Rocky y Zuma se acostaron juntos y siguieron besándose y manoseándose por un rato, incluso restregaban sus penes mutuamente; Rubble prefirió dormir sólo para poder "autoexplorarse", tras descubrir las maravillas de la masturbación; y curiosamente, Marshall, Tracker y Everest decidieron dormir, sobre todo el chihuahua, quien estaba totalmente agotado por ser prácticamente el "centro de atención" de la fiesta y ya no tenía fuerza para seguir. Tracker se acostó, aun ataviado con toda su vestimenta, y quedo en medio de la husky y el dálmata, quienes lo abrazaron tierna y amorosamente como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Buenas noches, mi lindo esclavo –dijo Everest, acercando la cabeza de Tracker a su regazo y dándole un beso en la frente al chihuahua.

-Descansa juguetito travieso –dijo Marshall con una sonrisa, abrazando por detrás al chihuahua, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en la del chihuahua.

-Buenas noches, mis amos –dijo Tracker con agradecimiento. Los tres cachorros se quedaron dormidos, sonrientes, felices y disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Carlos se levantó temprano, encendió la radio para escuchar las noticias, se preparó su desayuno y se sentó en la mesa. Disimuladamente miró hacia el rincón y vio el platón de comida y la cama del chihuahua; estaba preocupado por su amigo, quien aún no había regresado. Pensaba llamar a Ryder para saber si tenía alguna noticia de los PAW Patrol pero prefirió conservar la calma. Salió un momento de la cabaña para respirar aire fresco y aclarar sus ideas. Miró hacia el horizonte, y a lo lejos pudo divisar algo que se acercaba: era el vehículo del cachorro explorador que avanzaba con rapidez. El perrito llegó a la cabaña, detuvo su vehículo y brincó para correr hacia su dueño. El chihuahua saltó al regazo de su dueño, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo cubrió de lengüetazos y mimos.

-Tracker, me alegra verte ! –dijo el chico con alegría y correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Carlos, te quiero mucho –dijo Tracker recargando su cabeza en el regazo de su dueño. Permanecieron así hasta que decidieron entrar a la cabaña.

-Y que tal estuvo tu fiesta? –pregunto Carlos con curiosidad.

-It was wonderful! Los cachorros fueron muy amables, comimos un pastel delicioso y tuvimos muchas actividades, todos jugaron conmigo, y me dieron muchos regalos! –dijo el chihuahua, mostrándole a su dueño algunas cajas con diversos juguetes para perros, un conjunto de ropa para invierno, accesorios para playa y otros objetos caninos.

-Parece que te han vuelto a aceptar nuevamente, me alegro por ti, Tracker -dijo el chico explorador, quien respiró más relajado-. Que te parece si te preparo tu desayuno?

-Of course! Me muero de hambre! –dijo el chihuahua sacando la lengua y moviendo su cola y brincando de felicidad.

-Está bien, te traeré tus croquetas y un enorme filete que compre especialmente para ti, vuelvo enseguida -dijo Carlos y entró a la cocina. En ese momento, Tracker oyó que su placa comenzó a sonar, así que decidió responder la llamada, adivinando quien sería.

-Aquí Tracker –contestó lo más calmado posible.

-Hola "juguetito rechinador", todo está bien por allá? –dijo una voz femenina muy familiar.

-Si mi ama, acabo de llegar a casa –dijo discretamente para que Carlos no los oyera.

-Me alegra saber que llegaste bien, los cachorros están muy contentos y satisfechos por la fiesta de ayer, y quieren saber si puedes asistir a otra, será el próximo mes.

-Claro que sí, mi ama, estoy ansioso por que llegue la fecha –dijo el chihuahua sonriendo de felicidad y moviendo la cola con rapidez.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces, y descansa, te hará falta, Marshall y yo queremos pasar otro buen rato contigo, tal vez vayamos a la selva para una visita "sorpresa", nos vemos, juguetito! –dijo la husky de forma coqueta y colgó la llamada. Tracker se sentía contento al escuchar la voz de su ama, y se percató que su miembro estaba erecto y con unas gotas de líquido en la punta. De pronto, Carlos apareció con su platón de comida.

-Aquí tienes amigo –dijo poniendo el plato con croquetas y carne en el piso. El cachorro se acercó discretamente para que su dueño no fuera testigo de la bochornosa situación.

-Thanks Carlos –dijo el cachorro, y comenzó a comer. Estaba a punto de comenzar a probar su comida, cuando el chico explorador lo interrumpió un momento.

-Oí que sonó tu placa, todo está bien? –pregunto el humano con seriedad.

-Yes, don´t worry, solo era Everest, quería saber si había regresado a casa sin contratiempos –dijo el cachorro con tranquilidad y empezó a comer sus croquetas.

-Me alegra ver que se preocupe por ti, te dejare comer con calma, iré a revisar mi vehículo, saldremos a patrullar en un rato –dijo Carlos y salió de la vivienda. Tracker terminó su comida y se acostó en su cama, mirando como la luz de la mañana atravesaba la ventana e iluminaba el interior de la casa, y se sentía contento por saber que su dueño se preocupaba por su bienestar, además de que sus amigos lo habían aceptado otra vez, y asumiendo su nuevo rol en esa peculiar amistad que tenía con Everest y Marshall, la cual nació por un extraño capricho del destino y a pesar de lo ocurrido un año atrás, logró en cierta forma su objetivo: formar parte de la vida de Everest de un modo algo peculiar, y paso de ser un despreciado violador a un curioso objeto de placer, algo que aceptó con tal de reparar el daño que le ocasionó a su amiga, así como seguir al lado de esa husky que amaba en secreto, y por la cual estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Con este largo pero intenso capítulo llegamos al final de este retorcido y controversial viaje. Espero hayan disfrutado el recorrido, siendo mi primera historia con contenido sexual, pero no será la última, pronto tendremos más proyectos similares a este, nuevos one shots y más creaciones propias a futuro._

 _Mi profundo agradecimiento para ustedes mis fieles lectores, quienes me han apoyado y aportado su tiempo y esfuerzo para seguir con esta obra (Marowar-Dark,, Eyiles Jack, Wolfito, NippyDzk, Otro loco mas y demas héroes anonimos, su apoyo significa mucho para mí, no se como decirles lo mucho que me importan sus palabras de aliento, muchas muchas muchas gracias n_n)_

 _Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, críticas constructivas y demás son bien recibidas. Y si les gustó mi historia, denle "me gusta" o "like" o voten, etc, y compartan el link con sus amigos, se los agradeceré mucho y me incentivan a traerles más relatos de calidad._

 _Un abrazo a todos ustedes, que estén bien, nos leemos en la siguiente historia n_n_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor, historia original Marowak-Dark._


End file.
